Warlord Prince of Sunnydale
by star2000shadow
Summary: Alexander Harris and Dawn Summers find themselves in a new world, after Dawn is kidnapped for another 'Glory' incident. it must of been a Tuesday. Xander Harris / Black Jewels Trilogy//Possible Slash// -Crossover with other worlds as well. so far 2
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter One: Introduction

Part: A

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

_Now on with the show.._

Alexander LaVelle "Xander" Harris stood staring down into the empty crater that used to be good ol' sunnydale,  
or as he and his freinds, the core of the scooby group, called it, 'sunnyhell.  
The town that had once sat upon the open hellmouth. Boca Del Inferno. the mouth of hell.  
Yeah, the mouth of hell, with a name like that you'd think there'd be no good time's for any let alone one of the 'Good Guys'? But they'd be wrong. he'd meet Willow Rosenberg and Jesse McNally there, he'd meet Buffy Anne Summers there.  
Jenny 'Janna Kalderash' Calendar, and Joyce Summer's and Rupert 'Ripper' Giles there as well as Dawn Summers, alright as a interdimensional key, but she was also buffy's sister, there. then there was Tara Maclay, the most gentle Soul he'd come across. Then of course there was Cordelia Chase, his one time crush, girlfreind and freind.  
He'd meet so many people, and done so many thing's For good that it was hard to of not of had fun.  
Sure, He'd lost his eye there, sure he'd lost Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins, formerly known as Anyanka, Patron Saint of Scorned Women, Jesse, and other's but still.  
The Rules had been so much simpler there. you saw a vampire, you killed it. it turned into dust.  
To bad the rule's didn't apply to the rest of the world. no now the vamps where considerd 'human' sure undead but still Fundamentally human. he didn't see them like that, he'd fought them to long TO see them like that.  
Jesse had been turned and killed on his stake, he still had nightmares about that night even year's later. woke up in a cold sweat. but then it wasn't surpriseing. not really. but it was only one of the nightmares he had. sometimes there were other dreams. dreams of red cloth, the color of fresh spilled blood.. a four poster bed with ebony black sheets. of pain and misery and duty. of a chokeing sadness and longing to be just like everyone else. and then it would be gone. turning he walked back to his jeep and sat behind the driver's wheel. considering what he should do now. his phone rang and he pulled it out answering it. "Harris." the scooby gang had been under extreme stress for a while and he wasn't sure what would happen when the stress became to much. "Xander, it's willow, Dawn's in trouble again." curseing to every diety he knew, and that had become quite a bit over the year's he threw the car into gear after jerking it on and slamned out of the space he'd parked,  
spraying dirt, gravel and anything else under the wheels as he burned rubber. "Where are they." he tried to remember if Dawn had talked about going to her new home or if she'd tagged along with someone. but lately she'd been sticking close to buffy. and there was a can of worms He didn't want opend. "She's with Buffy in L.A. someone found out she's the key and their trying to open a portal again. it's glory all over.." mentally curseing he asked for where to and if he had time to get there to protect her or not. willow spoke about teleporting him there and he almost told her no but, it was Dawnie.. his Dawn-patrol he HAD to go. "Let me get my axe and stop the Jeep somewhere.." he mutterd already pulling to the side of the road. since the Empowering spell that willow had done, activateing all the potenial's the world over,  
willow's magic had, in fact, growen in leaps and bounds.  
Now she could and did do major spells as if they where childs play. and teleporting someone half the world over was just one of them. Jumping from the jeep he grabed his Axe and told her he was good to go double tapping a necklace she'd given him that would tell her exactly where he was.  
"Remember not to throw up when you land.." was her teasing warning and then there was that jerk behind the navel that made his stomach want to come rebounding and the world shifted into a blur before he landed feet first. and looked around for the potential trouble. and saw dawn being held between to people. a quick glance showed they where on a rock cliff,  
and the portal was open.. not thinking he lunged to grab dawn, he knew this was bad.. he hit one demon from behind before it knew what was happening and then tried for the seconed one, ignoreing the one standing infront of dawn with the bowel he must of collected her blood in with a bunch of symbols he didn't know on it. but he didn't give half a damn.  
all he cared about was getting dawn out of this safe. she'd had very little in the way of happyness.. the demon saw him coming and slashed out at him, he jerked to the side and tried to slash at the demon again aiming so he'd snake around dawn.. when his axe connected with the demons side it roard and used dawn as a wepon by shoveing her towards the cliff jumping forward Xander tried to grab her and they both tumbled over the cliff face, to the sound of the one demon in tacky black rob's rage.. of course he was guessing that, but with the thing screaming it's displeasure he figgured it was pissed.. and into the blue wavering tear in space.. pain raged through him and he had to fight not to let go of dawn as they fell her screams tore at his mind as his own screams mingled.  
for one moment all he could think was he wanted this torment to END.  
and then darkness claimed him. and for once, in a fight, he didn't fight it.


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers from the Sky

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter One: Strangers from the Sky

Part: A

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author Notes: **_Italics equals mind speach_

Now on with the show..

Daemon Sadi (SaDiablo), paused in his glideing stalking walk across the 'front' yard of SaDiablo Hall, Dark eye's flicking around as he felt something akin to a Psychic thread. as he did a slow Circle of the front yard he glanced up at the sky, in time to see a.. whole tear itself in the sky and a whirling convulseing mass of blue appeared in the sky as he watched two forms fell out. one wrapped protectively around another.

Without thinking he shouted out on a psychic thread to everyone in the house as he raced forward, reaching out in a move Jaenelle Angelline, or Witch, had taught him and caught the two forms as the blue..portal closed. easing them to the ground he saw the two where out cold and had burn marks. the girl had blue hair the boy Dark almost black hair,  
and an eye patch.. clenched in one hand.. was an, of all things, an axe. they where wearing very odd clothing.

as The High Lord of Hell, and his father, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, Lucivar Yaslana (SaDiablo), a half-Eyrien, and his brother,  
as well as the first circle of Witch, Jaenelle Angelline, as well as Surreal SaDiablo came running as he knelt and gentle tried to roll the petite blonde off of the males chest but couldn't do it without jerking the man's arms as he was not reliquishing his hold on the girl. and the low almost sub level snarl that came from the male warned he'd end up fighting to get her lose.

"What the hell.." came Surreal's surprised words. "Where did they come from Sadi?" Daemon gave her an irritated look.  
"If I knew that Surreal, I'd say.. all I know is a big whole ripped through the sky and they came tumbleing out." Daemon watched as Jaenelle knelt next to them muttering in a language he wasn't sure he knew.. the sound soothing as she spoke it seemed to cause the boy, even passed out as he was to slowly relaxe his hold on the small blond enough for Jaenelle to roll her gentle to her back.

and Daemon got his first clear look at both of them. the boy was Handsome in a 'pretty' way and the girl. when she finally finished growing into her body would be a heart breaker."Help me get them into the house..they ..their aura won't allow for me to carrie them." came the softly irritated voice.Daemon didn't think on why that was, considering he'd slowed their decent to the ground with a Psychic grip and picked up the boy leaveing the girl for Jaenelle.  
"are they blood?" a none jeweled male or female.

"No their not.." Jaenelle spoke calmly as they reached a guest room and laid them both on the bed, Daemon thinking it was prudent to keep them together.  
as he watched Jaenelle walked from there and he fallowed the rest out in the hall, they all watched as she entered her work rooms and knew without a shadow of a doubt not to disturb her as the door closed.  
"Now what's fallen into our midst.." mutterd Lucivar.

"Should we have someone keep an eye on them.." Came Karla's uncertian question. which wasn't a normal tone of voice for the Gray Jeweled Queen. who was often brash and cool. and quick to show's of temper.  
"It would be best at least until we can determine if their freind or foe.." Gabrielle murmerd."and also so that when they wake they are not left alone and confused." Saetan nodded. "Yes.. that is a very good idea.." the older SaDiablo murmerd.  
Gold eye's calm and warm as he watched the 'children' discuss what to do from there. slowly they all broke up .  
Lucivar takeing first watch.

Xander groaned as the world started to come back to him, eye slideing open to take in the canopy above him as he tried to remember exactly where they could possible be.  
Sitting up he saw Dawn on the bed next to them and glanced around. brown eye confused as he shoved himself further into a sitting position and blinked.  
The wall's where stone. which was.. interesting but he didn't remember laying down for a 'nap'. especially in a strange house. sitting up all the way he draftly nudged dawn awake, covering her mouth incase someone was on the other side of the door. 'It so must be tuesday..' he thought in irritation. Dawn normaly only EVER got kidnapped on a tuesday. of course that was when his memory's kicked in reminding him tuesday or not ..they'd fallen through a portal.. which he'd been awake enough before they'd blacked out to see close..and then nothing.

well so far they hadn't been tied down, they weren't in a world of flames.. so it possible wasn't a hell dimension but still.  
something about the place made his 'spider' sense's on haywire.  
which could ethir mean magic, or demonic origian's. as Dawn's blue eye's snapped open he made a sushing motion before he slide from the bed, and miracle of miracle's, his axe was also in the room. he picked it up checking it over with a murmerd spell to tell if someone had spelled it. seeing that it glowed a pale green, 'all clear' he motioned for dawn to stand up and move out of the line of fire and jerked the door open.  
and came face to face with a pale blonde, ice blue eye'd female who grinned in a decidedly wolfish manner. "Kiss kiss"  
came the teaseing voice.  
Xander snorted. "I never kiss on the first meeting." was his dry response. Dawn's laugh from behind had him glanceing over his shoulder to give her a narrowed eye'd look. "Hush you, we do NOT need to bring up my sordid past."

of course that didn't make dawn stop laughing. okay so he had 'demon magnet' written all over him but still.  
suddenly foot steps headed towards their position and he backed up keeping Dawn behind him. and watched as a blond,  
blue eye'd older version of dawn walked into the room. he blinked in surprise and dawns. "Whoa.." made him feel a bit better at his now befuddlement. and he wonderd if G-man, Giles, felt like this often? she was wearing a long black dress with some type of jewel in the center at her brest bone but it wasn't any type of jewel he knew. a black so dark it was almost..darker then black.  
and it totaly put his hackles up. the Hyena he'd been cursed with stirred in the back of his mind. he didn't move from infront of dawn. who was leaning around him slightly to stare at the blonde women.

"Dawn, I don't think we're in Kanses anymore.." Xander Quipped. much to Dawn's amused laughter.  
"What and their supposed to be the little muchkins leading us to the yellow brick road. I don't think so.." was the return volly. he almost laughed at the two female's confusion. that tended to happen around any scooby member.  
the sort of lost confused look. he shrugged. "You'll get used to it.." he murmerd calmly. but never once moved so he didn't have dawn protectively 'behind' him.

"Im Jaenelle and this is Karla.." the Blonde, Jaenelle, spoke in a soothing voice. Which only irritated Xander but he kept his 'goofy' face on. emotions tightly undercontrol unaware that he wasn't giveing off any emotional Psychic threads.  
"Well Jaenelle, do you have any clue how we got here?" she gave h im a shrug. " Daemon said you came through a rip in the sky that closed up after you fell. he caught you but you'd both been burned severaly and.. have been asleep for about two day's."

Well gee, that didn't bode well. "where is here?" he saw them look at each other confused.  
"Dhemlan, SaDiablo Hall to be percises.." came the confused response. Xander stared at her, she had to be kidding. suddenly the icey blonde beside her spoke. "Where'd you come from and whats a 'sunnydale'?"

Xander shifted from one foot to the other. how to explain sunnyhell to people, in a world they apparently ended up falling into, who'd never been to it or not. Dawn spoke up. "Can I come out of the corner now Xan, they don't look like their of the slayage variaty demon..or very demony at all"  
Xander huffed but did allow dawn out from behind him. the girl, he knew, could take care of herself but he still felt the need to protect her.

Daemon watched the male and girl, noticeing the brown eye continueing to flicker between the three of them. he could tell the boy didn't beleave they ment them no harm. and with the way he was protecting the younger girl, he had a feeling any threat towards her would end with voilence. and the disturbing LACK of psycic threads of emotion.. it didn't help matters.  
"Jaenelle made you a healing web.. speeding your body's healing.." he said calmly as the girl asked how they'd healed so fast. he watched as the Girl's eye's flicked around much as the boy's and suddenly came to the relization ..they where warriors. they fought. and had been fighting by the lines around their eye's and the shadow's at the back of said eye's. _ Jaenelle.._ he sent on a Psychic spear. and felt her acknoledgement.

_I know.. perhaps them falling in our laps was the Darkness at work, they also FEEL weary.._ he nodded mentally at that statement. these two needed time to heal.. it was clear, what with the male haveing an eye patch. no blood or none blood had wounds or scare's like that.  
What with Healer's and the like, it wasn't a common occurance. the boy also moved as if he where a hunter.. but the way he moved also..set Daemon's hackles up. as if he where another Warlord prince. he watched as the two.  
Children settled down on the bed faceing them, the boy never once lowering his wepon which .. shimmerd with some type of power of it's own. "So.. Sunnydale?"

The boy gave a bitter laugh, head tiped back before he looked at them again and something dark moved behind that single dark brown eye."Sunnydale was on the mouth straight to hell." was the bitter response.  
"It was first named 'Boca Del Infierno' or the Hellmouth, a point all around the world where the supernaturel is drawn,  
or is at it's strongest. Vampires, demons, all types of baddies tended to come there. and like clock work something,  
be it demon, vampire or something other, would try and open the hellmouth. bringing hell on earth into a real threat"  
Daemon blinked, 'that can't be right..' after all the only ways into hell where on a psychic wind, or through an alter.  
but he remained silent. he learned of the girl, buffy, the vampire slayer .. of the 'one girl in all the world' and such.

it was far fetched, and weird. but when late afternoon caught up to them, with breaks only for lunch, in which everyone else in the first circle learned of their guest's tale, they got to the point where Dawn and Xander Where sent tumbling through an interdimensional portal. and ended up there.  
they also learned the two had no way to go home. at least not that they knew of.

Xander watched as the group he and Dawn had been talking to all day, about their history, walked away for bed, or maybe to talk to each other. or pass judgement, at that point he was to exhausted emotionally to care. he and dawn had remained in the same room, and he intended to go to bed. he figured they where all witches. but so far good witches.  
though the males put his hair on end and his 'spider sense' was screaming full force around them. a few times they'd done something.. well Witchy.. it was why they'd named them witches. and, when he and dawn where alone. told dawn he thought they'd fallen into a world where everyone where witches. which as things went was bad, and good.

"Do you think their good or bad?" Dawn asked sleepily from her side of the bed, the one nearest the wall with him between her and who ever came through that door. "Im not sure I think their good, I mean they haven't killed us yet.. but they could just be waiting to do it when we're comfortable here but I don't see how that could be.." he stoped at dawn's amused smirk and the mouthed 'babbling' as she broke out in giggles. sighing he shifted. it wasn't HIS fault things had gone all wonky.  
at least, he didn't think it was. after all who got kiddnapped in the first place?

"Do you think Buffy and the other's will find us any time soon?" Xander considerd it. "Yeah if there's anyone who will find us it's buffy and willow. and I feel bad for any big bad that hurts us while we're here." they talked for a while,  
Xander trying to calm Dawn down and sooth her into sleep, considering she was fighting it even through the jaw cracking yawn's she was giving. a few hours later xander slipped from the bed and moved, leaveing his axe there beside dawn in case she needed it. you never knew after all.

wandering the halls he found himself entering a garden with an..interesting fountian. on it was a..beast man above a sleeping maiden. one paw outstreatched over the sleeping form but the longer he studied it the more he got the feeling it wasn't going to attack the girl but was..gaurding her in sleep. head tilted to the side he wonderd what other surprises this place held.


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers from the Sky

Chapter One: Strangers from the Sky

Part:B

Disclaimer: I don't own it, It's not mine, wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling errors are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Authors Notes: Italics equals mind speech (I) word (i) Italics before I fix it up in documents.  
Beta'd by jueru2003 word Corrected or explained

Now on with the show..

...last time...

_"Do you think their good or bad?" Dawn asked sleepily from her side of the bed, the one nearest the wall with him between her and who ever came through that door._

_"I'm not sure I think they're good, I mean they haven't killed us yet,  
but they could just be waiting to do it when we're comfortable here but I don't see how that could be.." he stoped at Dawn's amused smirk and the mouthed 'babbling' as she broke out in giggles, sighing he shifted. It wasn't HIS fault things had gone all wonky. At least, he didn't think it was, after all who was it that got kidnapped in the first place?_

_"Do you think Buffy and the other's will find us any time soon?"_

_Xander considered it. "Yeah if there's anyone who will find us it's Buffy and Willow. I feel bad for any big bad that hurts us while we're here."_

_They talked for a while, Xander trying to calm Dawn down and sooth her into sleep, considering she was fighting it even through the jaw cracking yawn's she was giving. A few hours later Xander slipped from the bed and moved, leaving his axe there beside Dawn in case she needed it. You never knew after all._

_Wandering the halls, he found himself entering a garden with an interesting fountain. It was of a beast man above a sleeping maiden, one paw outstretched over the sleeping form but the longer he studied it the more he got the feeling it wasn't going to attack the girl, but was instead guarding her while she slept. He tilted his head to the side and wondered what other surprises this place held._

--

Xander found his way back to the room, nodded to the tall male with wings who'd only watched him go. He had a feeling someone had followed him as he'd walked and wondered if they where also telepathic.

'Huh suppose that's a thought'  
Then he focused at the male in front of him and doing as Willow had taught him asked quite calmly or, okay as calm as he could in a new world with new rules.

_So, are we considered dangerous yet?_  
A surprised look crossed the male's face and his bat like wings fluttered uncertainty. Xander smirked as he entered his room again and sat on the bed again as he started to relax. Only for another mental voice, at least he dubbed it a mental voice, 'touched' his mind.

_No, your not considered a threat, yet and you had best hope you are never considerd as such._  
Xander couldn't help it as he smirked, wasn't that just the way males acted in a pissing contest. The next morning found him and dawn wandering, when they came to one of the many doors leading out into the garden and both stepped out into the sun light.

--

Dawn watched as Xander flopped down in front of a tree, leaning back against it's bark good eye closing as he started to relax. Well, she knew he wasn't fully relaxed, they weren't on earth, or if they where it was a different dimensions earth. Willow, Buffy and the other's weren't here, and he didn't know the people here or if he should trust them. But he let himself relax as much as he could.

Turning she moved to walk along the path's keeping in Xander's sensing range, she considered the fact that so far she hadn't seen one car or any other motor run vehicle, which was interesting. She supposed in a 'medieval world' type scenario.

She also noticed how everything seemed to center around the blonde women, Jaenelle, almost like with Buffy back in Sunnydale. Dawn wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, probably good, but that also meant there was some bad thing out there, other than this group of friends. He wasn't sure if the group that he and Dawn found them selves in the middle of were friends or not, at least they **ACTED** as friends acted, but other then that he had no clue. She watched those she could see out of the corner of her eyes as they came out, two of the males were carrying staffs and her interest was piqued. Where and what were they practicing? Shifting to her feet she moved forward much as she'd seen Buffy and Faith moving back in the 'dale, blue eye's narrowing in curiosity.

--

Chaosti,a Warlord Prince of the Dea al Mon, Birthright Green descended to Gray; faced one of the other males of the coven, a smirk on his lips. This was a 'friendly' match, but between Warlord Princes or hell any jeweled male, a match always had the potential to become very, very dangerous.

He faced his opponent and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blonde haired girl, moving towards them hesitantly  
and almost frowned. No female should fear being around a jeweled male, they where territorial yes, but dangerous to them no.

Sceron a Centauran Warlord Prince, birthright unknown and descended to Red, paused as he saw his opponent wasn't really focused and looked where he was looking, one fore hoof stomping on the grass as he tipped his head in curiosity.  
The blonde looked delicate in a way that belied her strength, strength that showed through in her blue eyes. She reminded  
him of Jaenelle, both were powerful yet achingly fragile. Je was surprised she didn't have a male near her to keep  
her safe.

With a glance around he saw that the females companion, if he had her pegged right was slowly standing up from where  
he'd been leaned against one of the trees. 'ahh so not alone..' he thought in amusement.

Then he turned back to Chaosti and did an elegant bow, drawing chuckles from some of the girls who'd come just incase things got out of control. If the males where scary when they lost themselves in rage, females where more deadly and no male in their right mind, jeweled anyways, EVER hurt a female if they could help it. Well not unless they'd been poisoned by Dorothea SaDiablo, but it had been a few years since they'd had to deal with the disgusting witch herself.

--

Xander had closed his eye for a moment and the next he knew Dawnie was half way near a group that did not look potentially friendly. Standing he moved forward un caging the hyena, when they'd 'banished' it all they'd done was give Xander control of his body again. He still had the strength and speed but had taken pains to appear the same old Xander.

If he hadn't, Willow would have tried fully banish the Hyena. "Dawn, back up some.." he murmured as he saw the two males face each other. brown eye flaring neon green for a moment, as he gave them a warning look to stay away from Dawn.

"Xander I just wanted to watch." Xander winced, she'd learned the puppy dog eye's very very well and he could tell he wasn't going to win this fight."Fine but back up some so you don't get dragged into the cross fire.." he murmured softly.

He ignored their looks of surprise and, he thought, disgust at the notion of harming a female. But where he was from he was very much used to men taking advantage of another's weak spot. with the Hyena out of her cage, his sense of smell, hearing and eyesight had improved so they were much better then any humans. and he could smell they didn't have any  
hostility towards Dawn.

There was no warning as the two began fighting, Xander had pulled Dawn back a bit and they watched as shields and such  
flared and disappeared, blows more vicious then he'd seen in a while reined down and the soldier in him kept track of some of the moves. Mentally taking note of what he knew and what he'd want to learn.

He'd ask later, after he felt more comfortable around them and the thought brought him up short, he was already thinking  
in terms of extended stays. that was NOT of the good.

--

Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, High Lord of Hell, High Priest of the Hourglass, and Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, Jaenelle's spiritual and adopted father. Who held both an uncut Birthright Red Jewel, and had received an uncut Black Jewel after his Offering to the Darkness, stood in his study pacing as he tried to figure out why he felt the new arrivals to his hall would be something, spectacular if not down right terrifying.

But if he could survive Jaenelle, her inner circle, his children and Dorothea, he should be able to survive two travelers  
from another dimension sent here by mistake. At least until they went home. He glanced at the door at the knock and before he could say anything Jaenelle came in with a bright smile. "Jaenelle?" he inquired.

The strongest jeweled queen in the history of all blood, smiled a bit more and he suddenly thought he should sit down.  
knowing he was going to regret what was to come. "Their Jeweled, but nether have made the offering, so the fact they  
have such strong though hidden power is a conundrum."  
was the first volley of words out of the girls mouth and Saetan grabbed out a decanter of some form of liquor that just had to be strong enough to steady his nerves. "Is that all you came to  
tell me?"

Her blond hair, grown back from her time spent with the kindred while she healed, shook quickly before she spoke calmly. "Nope, they need to make the offering, and be trained. for some odd reason they can even as old as they are, they can do both. I think it's because their still 'young' here, as compared to there."


	4. Chapter 4: Strangers from the Sky

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter One: Strangers from the Sky

Part: C

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

Response:

Bobboky: thanks.

Now on with the show..

_Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, High Lord of Hell, High Priest of the Hourglass, and Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, Jaenelle's spiritual and adopted father. Who held both an uncut Birthright Red Jewel, and had received an uncut Black Jewel after his Offering to the Darkness, stood in his study pacing as he tried to figure out why he felt the new arrivals to his hall would be something, spectacular if not down right terrifying._

_But if he could survive Jaenelle, her inner circle, his children and Dorothea, he should be able to survive two travelers from another dimension sent here by mistake. At least until they went home. He glanced at the door at the knock and before he could say anything Jaenelle came in with a bright smile. "Jaenelle?" he inquired._

_The strongest jeweled queen in the history of all blood, smiled a bit more and he suddenly thought he should sit down, knowing he was going to regret what was to come.  
"Their Jeweled, but nether have made the offering, so the fact they have such strong, though hidden power is a conundrum"  
Was the first volley of words out of the girls mouth and Saetan grabbed out the nearest decanter of liquor that hopefully was strong enough to steady his nerves. "Is that all you came to tell me?"_

_Her blond hair, grown back from her time spent with the kindred while she healed, shook quickly before she spoke calmly.  
"Nope, they need to make the offering, and be trained. for some odd reason they can even as old as they are, they can do both. I think it's because their still 'young' here, as compared to there."_

Xander watched as the group for the fight broke up and considerd what to do from there, he decided to just wander, Dawn following him, as she tended to do when she had no one else she was familiar with. But at the same line, she often disappeared on him, when she wanted some alone time. Thanks to a spell Willow had put on the group for Dawn, he'd know exactly WHEN the younger Summer's was in trouble. It was just a precaution and only worked if they a person was near enough to her to do anything, though yeah all of them got the alert, it was just the one's closest who got the full information. Where as last time Willow was closest, but then with Willow it just happend because she was the caster.

Turning down another hall he wandered until he came to a closed door, curious he opened it. and saw the older gentleman from when they'd eaten dinner and coughed. "Sorry sir.." he started backing up but Dawn pushed forward ensuring he followed her in. "Dawn.. he might not want company and anyways you shouldn't enter someones study without permission." his voice was irritated, she should of KNOWN that. The older male chuckled.

"No no she can come in as can you, Xander?" Xander sighed but steped into the room, letting the door close behind them,  
that's of course when he sensed the magic around it and frowned. "What is a silenceing spell doing on the door.."The gold eye's closed as the man spoke. "Sometimes in dealing with Jaenelle and her coven, I need a way to vent. They tend to make life, exceptionally lively."

Xander snorted. "In other words you needed a room you could scream and curse in without hurting their feelings as they grew into their powers." Was the calm and understanding response. Making Saetan raise an eyebrow. "You've delt with Witches coming into their powers"  
"Not exactly but I have had to deal with very very strong personality types." Xander answered, well lets see, Buffy, Willow, Anya, Dawn, Cordelia, Jenny and point in case Mrs. Summers.

Xander studied the older man. "I take it your the Giles of the group, Jaenelle is the Buffy, Daemon is the 'Angel'.." his voice went dark as he said the name, but then lighter. "Or I could be wrong.." he shrugged. not to worried about it. He couldn't stop his eye from narrowing as the man studied Dawn.

Saetan watched as the boy's eye narrowed at him, and couldn't help agree with Jaenelle's assessment, they did act like blood. The boy was at the same time protective, but not smothering the girl. He wonderd how long it had taken her to get him not to be so protective he was choking her freedom of movement, or they could of just been family. Family almost always knows when not to be so over protective.

"I see. Jaenelle seems to think, even with the fact your far past the age to make the offering, that you two could wear the jewels of the blood." he waited to see their reactions. The girl tipped her head in thought while the boy just looked, for lack of a better word, confused. "Jewels"  
Saetan blinked. 'the boy didn't know about the jewels with which most of the blood drew their powers strength from?' He rubbed his temples, ohh he could just FEEL a headache coming along.

Dawn spoke up and Saetan was surprised she knew so much. "Most members of the Blood are gifted with a Birthright Jewel, and after making an Offering to the Darkness, they may descend a maximum of three Jewel ranks to receive a darker Jewel. These can be cut or uncut. Cut Jewels are Jewels that are thought to have been used before by someone now dead, and may come already set into jewellery. Uncut Jewels are unused, and are more powerful than their cut counterparts. Dark Jewels are rare compared to light ones, with the Ebony and Twilight's Dawn the rarest of them all. The darker a Jewel is, the stronger and more potent magic it contains, which in turn can be used by its wearer." Saetan blinked as he eye'd the blonde, she must of been reading or asking a lot of questions, because he, honestly, couldn't figure out where she'd gotten all the information but he didn't interrupt as she continued.

"The darkest Jewels one can receive for a Birthright is Red, with the exception of Janelle. The Birthright ceremony is performed at an altar, and occurs in early childhood. The Birthright ceremony is also when the father of the child is officially and legally recognized as such and can therefore claim the rights and responsibilities that a father in Blood society has for a child. A child who does not have a father recognized at his/hers Birthright Ceremony is considered illegitimate."

Saetan's eye's darkend in memory, anger running through him for a moment. enough to frost his eye's much like his son's. Dorothea SaDiablo Had made it so his children where illegitimate, her and that bitch Luthvian, well she'd changed her tunes and personality before her death. and she'd, in death, shown her son the love and pride she'd had for him. sadness eased the anger from her making Lucivar illegitimate. But it still hurt that she would believe the lies that..that WOMEN told her.

"Through the Offering to the Darkness, the Blood can earn Jewels up to three levels darker than their Birthright Jewel. Tapping into these deeper or darker reservoirs is called "descending", (e.g. Birthright White could descend to Rose) and darker stones allow for more potent magic. The Offering to the Darkness occurs at the end of puberty into early adulthood. The Offering to the Darkness cannot be made twice. If a Blood male or female has problems on the day of the Offering and do not descend to their full potential, there is no way to reverse the change."

Saetan chuckled. "My, my, you're a busy little information bug aren't you." he watched as the girl blushed slightly but continued. "Can you name the jewels, from the lightest to the darkest?" the blonde nodded, he dimly remembered The boy calling her Dawn. "Yep." he smiled. "Then please do so." she shifted from one foot to another and he had to fight to hide his amusement. She was almost like Jaenelle at that age, a curious kitten. then his eye's saddened. but Jaenelle hadn't been allowed to stay that way.

"There is, thirteen known Jewels, plus the two only Jaenelle Angelline's claimed as Witch." The girl, Dawn, closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating, then. "White, Yellow, Tiger Eye, Rose, Summer-sky, Purple Dusk, Opal; Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either." she paused for breath, the boy looking like he's on information overload, "and then there's Green, Sapphire, Red, Gray, Ebon-gray and Black. The following Jewels were worn only by Witch, the most powerful Queen in the history of the Blood, again Jaenelle.." Saeten dimly wondered where the girl had gotten all of her information. Being that most of it was only just recently known, but shrugged that off for later, he was used to Jaenelle haveing information she should not have and not knowing what she should. "Ebony, and Twilight's Dawn"  
Saeten opened his mouth only for the girl to continue.

"Ebony is darker than the Black, which was formerly the darkest known Jewel and was almost unheard of being in someone's possession. The Twilight's Dawn Jewel is unique to Jaenelle. this jewel is like a combination of the jewels from Rose to Black. Twilight's Dawn was given to Jaenelle by Lorn as an unformed Jewel, delivered to her by Ladvarian, a kindred dog, and friend of Jaenelle and the Coven"  
The girl stopped talking and Saeten's first comment was. "And where on earth did you get all that information." the girl shrugged. "I don't know. I just know. some of it's from books the rest.. No clue.."

Xander glowered at him. "What's her knowing stuff got to do with it." Saetan chuckled. "Nothing, only Jaenelle had a habit of knowing things she shouldn't when she was younger as well, heck she still does. But she was Dreams Made Flesh and it's not surprising with her."His words did NOT make the boy anymore comfortable then before. but he continued anyways.  
"Jaenelle seems to think that you two should make the offering, which means you'll be learning of our Custom's and beliefs"  
The boy interrupted. "Basically we're gonna get a crash course on how NOT to fuck up. okay, got that. but hate to tell you,  
Im nothing special."


	5. Chapter 5: Offering to the Darkness

_Warlord Prince from Sunnydale_

_A Black Jewels Fanfiction_

_Fanfiction By: Star2000fire_

_Chapter Two: Offering to the Darkness_

_Part: A_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author Notes:** Italics equals mind speach

**Response:**

**Bobboky:** thanks.

**angelkitty77:** You should probably read Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel trilogy. it's very good, Im a bit rusty considering I haven't read it in a while but Im gonna be. after I finish Rob thrumens nightlife.

_**Now on with the show..**_

Xander glowerd at him. "What's her knowing stuff got to do with it." Saetan chuckled. "Nothing, only Jaenelle had a habit of knowing things she shouldn't when she was younger as well. heck still does. but then she was Dreams Made Flesh and it's not surpriseing with her." His words did NOT make the boy anymore comfortable then before. but he continued anyways.  
"Jaenelle seems to think that you two should make the offering, which means you'll be learning of our Custom's and beliefs"  
The boy interrupted. "Basically we're gonna get a crash course on how NOT to fuck up. okay, got that. but hate to tell you,  
Im nothing special."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander and Dawn left shifting their steps as Xander lead her to that garden he'd found. a slight frown on his face, eye pensive he stared at the statue.  
He didn't even relize Dawn had left and Daemon came into the room with him. when the man moved towards him though his body twisted and he faced the threat until he relized who it was and relaxed. "Daemon.." he said calmly.

Daemon tipped his head. "Hello Xander." Xander shrugged at the Greeting and went back to stareing at the statue.  
"Nice how it shows the three sides of your peoples gifts.. strength but careing, weakness but protecition." he murmerd,  
single brown eye full of.. something.

"and love with danger.." was the last added part as he steped up to the fountian and sat down on it. studying it.  
Daemon seemed to be considering what to say as Xander studied it. then. "Tell me about your world?" Xander glanced at him,  
a soft smile on his lips. "What about it, the good or the bad or inbetween"  
The dark haired male studied him for a moment, as if confused and Xander was about to ask again when. "In between"  
Xander shifted uncomfortable. "In my world there was one girl that could fight the darkness, and all the demons and other creatures in it that ment harm to the human race.." he started, eye's closeing as if in memory.

"They created her you know, by useing the essance of a demon on a girl, chaining her to the earth so she couldn't escape and filling her with the demonic essance. She became stronger, faster and healed at an accelerated rate. makeing it so that she could keep up with the things that went bump in the night. vampires, werewolves, demons.. you name it that one girl was to fight it. they never lived long, and probably lived shorter lives back then. they lived maybe for a year at the most,  
a half a year..buffy, the slayer I knew, has lived the longest of any slayer."

So he talked, talked about how he met her, talked about how he'd saved her in the master's cavern. talked about everything,  
and he even told the other things he hadn't told the others. about how he'd retained the Heyna. how he'd also kept the soldier as well.. and some of the First slayer, who was NOT happy being in a males body.  
talked about everything but what dawn was and how they'd gotten there.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Daemon riased an eyebrow as the boy wound down. wanting to point out the boy'd been acting like a male of the blood his whole life, protecting the queens in his protection. but keeping that to himself. the boy had, without knowing,  
showen Daemon he was safe around the females of his court. and that he was also not one he wanted to tangle with. he might be stronger, but this boy was used to fighting things bigger, stronger and more dangerus then him.

but considering Daemon knew all of their people would protect the blond girl the boy seemed even more protective of, he doubted he'd turn against them. which was reassureing in a way.  
because he had a feeling they'd lose, even before the boy made the offering.

"Now Im supposed to talk you through the beginging of your offering.. Dawn will be getting the information from Jaenelle. we figured getting you to offer now would be better then waiting"  
his voice was calming as he explained things to the boy, thinking over everything that had been told to him.  
the day after the two strangers made their offering. and everyone stood in the waiting room wondering what their birthright jewels would be.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Authors Notes: I was in a rush to get this up so I didn't let my wonderful beta reader jueru2003, at it because I wanted this up fast. Now I would like a poll of what jewels youall think Xander and Dawn should come away with.

The colours of the Jewels are, in order of increasing strength:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal

Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

The following Jewels were worn only by Witch, the most powerful Queen in the history of the Blood:

Ebony

Twilight's Dawn

Place the name of ethir Dawn or Xander and the birth right jewel you beleave they should have, remember they go up three jewel colors from their birthright.


	6. Chapter 6: Offering to the Darkness

_Warlord Prince from Sunnydale_

_A Black Jewels Fanfiction_

_Fanfiction By: Star2000fire_

_Chapter Two: Offering to the Darkness_

_Part: B_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author Notes:** Italics equals mind speach

**Response:**

**White-Dragon-of-Hope :** thank you thank you.

**FANFIC HUNTER:** xander red ,dawn grey , Hmm good choices. It'll make them both stronger then the average Witch/warlord.

**dewan:** Dawn Black, Xander Grey, ohh we want Dawn to be another Jenalle huh..

**_Now on with the show.._**

_Daemon raised an eyebrow as the boy wound down, wanting to point out the boy'd been acting like a male of the blood his whole life, protecting the queens in his protection. But keeping that to himself, the boy had, without knowing, shown Daemon he was safe around the females of his court and that he was also not one he wanted to tangle with. He might be stronger, but this boy was used to fighting things bigger, stronger and more dangerous then him._

_But considering Daemon knew all of their people would protect the blond girl the boy seemed even more protective of, he doubted he'd turn against them. Which was reassuring in a way,  
because he had a feeling they'd lose, even before the boy made the offering._

_"Now I'm supposed to talk you through the beginning of your offering, Dawn will be getting the information from Jaenelle. We figured getting you to offer now would be better then waiting,  
His voice was calming as he explained things to the boy, thinking over everything that had been told to him. I was the day after the two strangers had made their offering and everyone stood in the waiting room wondering what their birthright jewels would be._

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Four Day's passed as they all waited for Dawn Summer's to exit the Alter, Xander paced back and forth, Sunnydale sense's screaming something was wrong but every time he tried to enter the doors refused to open so he was left sitting there to wait. The insane women, though much more saner then some he'd met kept telling him not to worry, that the Sister Queen of the Queen of Darkness would be fine. He was sure the women was right but still...

Saeten told him it was probably taking so long because they weren't originally from this world, and he supposed he was right. So here he sat, worried out of his mind. 'Come on Dawn, come out let me know your alive..' he thought while biting his bottom lip.

"If she doesn't leave soon those doors are gonna find it hard to keep closed when I blow the damn things open.." he muttered, getting a few amused snorts and confused looks mixed in, but he was dead serious, Dawn was the only other scooby he had in this world and he would be damned if some set of doors kept him from her.

Of course said doors opend at that moment allowing the girl to walk from the alter room, and everyone in the waiting area seemed to sway where they stood. Xander on the other hand couldn't figure out why, considering Dawn was wearing jewelery,  
then he saw the stones.

All of them where black, and shined with an inner power, her eye's shined with the same power for a moment before it faded and she smiled reassuringly at him. Xander slowly relaxed, giving a sigh as he walked forward and hugged her tightly. "I thought something had gone wrong.." he murmered.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Dawn hugged Xander as he reassured himself she was okay. instead she studied the surprised looks on the other's in the room,  
and giggled. they looked like they'd had the rug jerked out beneath them, all but Jaenelle.

She looked calm, collected, and as Dawn studied her, she got the feeling she was relieved. as if some weight had left her shoulder, or as if now she was no longer alone with being so powerful.

As the group started to disperse, she wondered how long Xander was going to be in there, still not fully sure why she had had to go so deep to find her core. it was sort of like a trance but not, she could still feel the power thruming under her 'mental' fingers and it sent a shiver up her spine. she was no longer the key, the power had..mutated. ohh she could still open portals, she could feel that to but now there was a type of bridge to that power and her current position of the power.  
It was like a jewel in her mind now, as if it had matured and grown.

She wandered, having to much energy to burn to go to sleep, never mind haveing been up for almost five day's straight. So she wandered, absently 'opening a space' and stashing her jewels in it, that way they where safe and out of sight. Not wanting to put them down somewhere, she'd gotten a little 'chest' about the size of a jewelry box with other jewels in there as well.

She dimly wondered, if she came out with black jewels, what would Xander come out with. 'Maybe he'll come out with them to, that would give them three witches in their history 'birthed' with black jewels, or is that with birthright black jewels?'. She wasn't sure, but this meant she'd have to start lesson's. Oh joy more lesson's, well maybe it wouldn't be to bad, not that she was sure mind you, but still it could be interesting.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Three days after Dawn's Birthright ceremony -

Saetan stared at the girl as if she had two heads. "You... want me to teach you?" he'd gone through Jaenelle learning and if anything he'd be the best one to handle teaching Dawn but still. Jaenelle had alternately surprised him with how fast she learned, and scared him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his face.

"We'll start as soon as we find out what..level of power Xander comes out with, perhaps he'll be the more... normal of the two of you." he said softly, uncertaintly. He had noticed that she'd done some of the 'spells' and tricks already, he'd watched as she'd stashed her jewels away earlier and couldn't help but wonder what things she knew and didn't know.

She was so very much like Jaenelle, and yet so different. She had that wariness that Jaenelle had had, a reluctancy to trust anyone but Xander, from what he'd seen. A shadow about the eye's that spoke of trying times, sadness and weariness and yet she was a fighter, he could see it already. 'where did they come from.. and what war were they fighting?

Because the look in their eye's was the look of one who had been in battle, had been fighting since he didn't know when. The boy had it to, but he seemed to hide it better and he had a feeling he and his people where going to be very very active pretty damn soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Offering to the Darkness

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Two: Offering to the Darkness

Part: C

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

Which Jewel's should Xander have for his birth right? Red Black or all the other color's found in a list on chapter Five near the bottom.

jueru2003: Proof read the last chapter, forgot to update it before printing it.  
they also did this chapter.

Response:

Now on with the show..

She was so very much like Jaenelle, and yet so different. She had that wariness that Jaenelle had had, a reluctancy to trust anyone but Xander, from what he'd seen. A shadow about the eyes that spoke of trying times, sadness and weariness and yet she was a fighter, he could see it already. 'where did they come from.. and what war were they fighting?

Because the look in their eyes was the look of one who had been in battle, had been fighting since he didn't know when. The boy had it to, but he seemed to hide it better and he had a feeling he and his people where going to be very very active pretty damn soon.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander chuckled as he saw Dawn trying to learn how to step through objects. she just couldn't seem to grasp it. Then Saetan spoke up from a book he was reading, they where, apparently in the family room. "What would you do if you wanted to get to the other side of the wall?". Hey it had worked with Jaenelle, he sometimes forgot they were from a different world with different rules.

She blinked at Saetan and shifted. "I'd walk to the door and go around..", was the calm response.  
"Or I'd do a spell and step through." Xander chuckled at Saetan's look. Wondering if the man would survive his Dawn-ster.

He glanced up as Dawn gave a surprised cry.. she'd stuck her arm through the wall without thinking, or at least that's what he got from the surprised look on her face. "Now don't lose that feeling, memorize it and pull your arm out.." came Saetan's calming voice.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Saetan watched as the little blond pulled her arm out of the wall and then suddenly ran through it and then back in giggling.  
He couldn't help but smile and glance at the other's in the room. Daemon sat on a chair near Jaenelle who was giggling at Dawn's enjoyment of the simple act of darting in and out of the room through the wall.

Saetan frowned slightly when his eyes landed on the one eyed boy. He seemed too contained, as if to relax was to invite trouble. 'If what he's told me, us.. is true, he's been in a war zone since high school.' He also worried about how the brown eyed boy would react when he learned the girl would have to go to school to learn some of the things she needed. Well unless Jaenelle was going to teach her, that could be problematic.

"So.. when are we going to do your Birthright offering?" came Daemon's lazy drawl as he kept his eye's on the boy, there was another problem his son was far to interested in the boy, and Saetan often found his own eyes and instincts going that way and he couldn't figure out why. The boy had a dual 'feeling' of both male and female and it was disconcerting. He doubted Alexander even knew it.

'Joy another life time of excitment I so do not need.' he couldn't help but smile, it would be fun, nerve racking, heart stopping, but fun. "I don't know..I'd rather not do it at all. I've always been the normal one at home. The human." came the bitter response.

"The weak link." Dawn's voice broke in. "And I've always told you you where special. just different and they where a bunch of idiots who couldn't see it.". The conversation held a note of repeatedness. the girl insisting the boy was different, the boy insisting he was just normal.

The girl though seemed to of had enough. "Damn it Xander, you were the one who saved my sister, you went into a master vampires lair and forced him to lead you to Buffy, you SAVED Buffy, then you were the one the FEMALE LEADER of a hyena pack chose, not anyone else, you where the one who figured out how to kill the Judge and you were the one who was the HEART of that spell to defeat Adam. You're the one who figured out how to protect Oz, how to keep Buffy alive. You never backed down when she was in the hospital with the flu and Angelus wanted to torment her, probably kill her."

Saetan blinked. 'heart of the spell?' he glanced to see if the other's had caught it and they had from the surprised looks on their faces as well. "Wait, you where the heart of a spell?" Saetan asked.  
the boy glanced at him, eye narrowing. "Yes, Buffy was the strength, Giles the wisdom, Willow the magic and me the heart. I kept them remembering who they where, gave them my 'normalcy' as a link to their human halfs." his voice was resigned. as if waiting for them to scoff or for them to tell him that was impossible.

"ohh dear.." came Jaenelle's voice. "Two of you for one world. who would of thought"  
Saetan glanced at her sharply. "Jaenelle?" she shifted, giveing him an embarrassed smile. "I had at first thought the girl was their worlds dream made flesh, but they both are. The boy was the one made to protect the human race, to keep the slayer, their version of me with nothing but strength, to fight back their darkness, the witch for the magic, the key for something, I haven't figured it out yet, the watcher for wisdom..for YOU.." she nodded at Saetan and he blushed. "And Xander for the part that will protect no matter the cost to himself. he's their true strength and I'm betting they didn't even notice."

Dawn's voice broke in with a bitter edge. "They didn't, in fact back in school they tried shoving him out of the group, but he was to stubborn to be shoved out."came Dawn's voice. the tone was icy. "I still haven't forgiven them for that."

Saetan watched as Xander pulled the girl in against his side. "It was nothing Dawn, Buffy just didn't want me to get hurt that's all."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander felt Dawn tense and sighed, seemed she was in a bitching mood, figured. "They NEVER thanked you. not once, they never appreciated that you took care of me AND Spike the chipless wonder, and protected them and STILL found time to hunt vampires, so they didn't have so much to deal with and you STILL stick up for them. What about that spell Willow used on you to make you kiss her and how they all acted like it was YOUR fault when it was clearly hers?"

Xander sighed. "Dawnie, what's past is past, alright.. let's just.. look forward to what's coming"  
he wished he hadn't said that, but at least he didn't say the W word out loud so he was better off.  
"Now come on it's getting late, let's get you tucked in, you have a whole new school thing coming tomorrow.."

He lead her off to their room, tucked her in and told her a story to get her mind off of everything that was probably going through it. 


	8. Chapter 8: Offering to the Darkness

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Two: Offering to the Darkness

Part: D

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

Which Jewel's should Xander have for his birth right? Red Black or all the other color's found in a list on chapter Five near the bottom.

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

White-Dragon-of-Hope: Yep, Girl and boy Vib's. And thanks for the complement.

angelkitty77: Lol you can bet you liver on that.. lol.. and thanks for the complement.

Now on with the show..

Xander felt Dawn tense and sighed, seemed she was in a bitching mood, it figured. "They NEVER thanked you. not once, they never appreciated that you took care of me AND Spike the chipless wonder, and protected them and STILL found time to hunt vampires so they didn't have so much to deal with and you STILL stick up for them. what about that spell Willow used on you to make you kiss her and how they all acted like it was YOUR fault when it was clearly hers?"

Xander sighed. "Dawnie, what's past is past, alright, let's just... look forward to what's coming.  
He wished he hadn't said that, but at least he didn't say the W word out loud so he was better off.  
"Now come on it's getting late, let's get you tucked in, you have a whole new school thing coming tomorrow..", and he lead her off to their room, tucked her in and told her a story to get her mind off of everything that was probably going through it.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Five day's later..

Xander walked through the halls, Without his blond shadow considering she was in lessons with Saetan at the moment. He wasn't to sure if he would even go through with the 'birthright offering' like everyone said he should. On one hand he wouldn't be the normal one anymore, he'd have strengths, on the other he could just end up with a white birth jewel, or he could end up with one as dark as Dawn's, but he wasn't to sure. Then again he could come out with no jewels. There was always that possibility and he was almost hoping for that, because he knew, he damn well knew Dawn was not gonna let him slip through this.

Which on one hand was irritating as hell, but on the other was, he supposed, okay. She WAS just trying to do what she thought was best for him. "How does one chose.." he muttered to thin air as he continued walking, humming under his breath as he walked. ignoring almost everything around him.  
S Just then he saw the scary snake women, and frowned. she'd showed up a few day's ago, apparently she RARELY left Ebon Askavi, or some other place with Askavi in it. The place that Jaenelle was the Queen of. He knew it had been called the Dark Court, though gee he couldn't figure out WHY they would call it such.

Maybe because all of the Queens and Warlord Princes making it up, wore dark jewels.  
Hmm maybe that was it. "Draca," he said calmly, ignoring his instinct's which screamed to kill the demon infront of him. He knew perfectly well he couldn't attack her for very good reasons, one of them being the fact that she was a dragon, though he wasn't sure if the other's knew it.

"Alaxander.." came the calm response. Xander forced himself not to correct her, considering she was older then him, Dawn, Giles, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Spike, Angel and a bunch of other people all put together. He nodded in greating before moving around her and almost made it to the turn before her voice stopped him. "Just because you were the normal one, the heart, does not mean you could not still be, and have the power to protect those you consider family and friends." He stopped walking and looked back at her, eye uncertain, then nodded.

He'd think on what she said, reaching the turn he headed down it and out a pair of glass windows into the inner court yard, heading to what had become 'his' tree to think. They where pushing for him to make the offering the next day, and he wasn't quite sure if he should. Muttering under his breath as he stalked away, he wondered if he'd get in trouble for cursing in a situation like this. Should he do their stupid offering to the darkness, possible get jewels, probably not and prove to yet another world that he wasn't anything special, or what they thought he was.

He was just the average joe, the one who got his ass kicked to give the real hero's a chance to get the bad guy. So what if he occasionally had a good idea, and was good with tactic's, it didn't mean anything.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

"What are you thinking about Bastard," Daemon looked up as he heard Lucivar's voice. His brother strode towards him wings folded to his back and his eye's questioning. Daemon shrugged. "About the boy." He felt no anger at being called Bastard, it had been a nickname, a way to antagonize each other when in forced service to Dorothea SaDiablo, and others like her. They had waged battles that had torn whole courts apart, still could probably. Not that they really had the need to. They lived now in a time where a Warlord Prince could chose the queen they served.

"I'm thinking about the boy, Alexander. He still confuses me. Sometimes I have to fight not to be territorial and on others it's like he's a Queen and I have to protect him. It's, irritating." He glared at Lucivar as he laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Something funny that I don't quite see?" His tone was icy, but it wasn't as cold as it could get.

Lucivar studied his face as he got himself under control."Most of the Warlord's, Prince's, and Warlord Prince's who are here. they all feel that dual need. We're all also wondering if he's gonna be as high as his friend or lower." Of course none of them thought Xander would go any higher then Red, or possible Gray, but that didn't mean anything. The boy FELT like a Queen.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact he was possessed by a Female Hyena..?" came Lucivar's calm voice. Daemon considered it, "Could be or that could be why he was possessed by her in the first place." Daemon belatedly waved at his brother to sit down and for the next few hours they talked about the newest puzzle's in their lives, Dawn Summers and Alexander Harris.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander walked in on Dawn reciting something and paused to listen. "Male Castes.."asked Saetan's voice, she paused and Xander sat down to listen. He might have to learn this stuff as well after all.  
"Blood male, refers to any Blood male who does not wear Jewels," came her calm voice, Xander tipped his head. Well that was interesting, but he remained silent as she continued.  
"Warlord, a Warlord is any Jeweled male who does not belong to the other hierarchical levels, equal in status to a witch"  
Xander nodded absently, for some reason KNOWING this but not, it was confusing.

"What is a Prince?" came Saetan's voice.  
"A Jeweled male equal in status with Healers and Priestesses, one step lower than a Black Widow, one step higher than witches and Warlords." was the prompt response.  
"And a Warlord Prince?" came Saetan's voice again. Xander almost lost himself in their back and forth, question and answer habit. "A Warlord Prince is a Jeweled male higher in status than a Black Widow, but lower than a Queen. Warlord Princes are the highest ranked, and also most rare, in the male caste."

Xander watched as Saetan considered then started on a new caste. "Alright now onto the Female Castes," Saetan's voice was a low calm tone as he glanced up from a book he was reading.  
"What is a Blood female?" Dawn seemed to think for a moment or two and then, "A Blood Female,"she considered again and then,  
"Mostly refers to any blood female who doesn▓t wear Jewels."

Saetan nodded and continued. "And a witch?" Xander knew what was coming before she said it.  
"Two of my closest friends in Sunnydale, Willow and Tara." Saetan's 'look' was nearly as good as Giles was and she sighed. "Witch, A Blood female who wears Jewels but isn▓t a member of the other hierarchical levels."

Saetan nodded, "And a Healer?" Dawn was quicker on answering this one."A Healer is a witch who tends physical wounds and illnesses, born with the instincts to comfort and heal. They are higher in status than a witch or Warlord, equal to Priestesses and Princes. but lower then a Warlord Prince and a Queen."

"And a Priestess?", Came the quick question. "A Priestess is a witch who cares for altars, Sanctuaries, and Dark Altars; they are the most spiritual of the female castes, leading the celebrations during holidays and religious ceremonies. They are equal in status with Healers and Princes."

Xander dimly wondered how many more there was coming, but still stayed to listen, shifting in his seat. "What is a Black Widow?" Saetan's voice was still quiet, but held a type of pride he wasn't used to. "A Black Widow is a witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. They can divine the future, create powerful illusions, effect other people's dreams,and are highly empathic. They are trained to read, attack and heal minds. All Black Widows possess a snake tooth and deadly venom underneath their ring fingers. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens, Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank."

Xander blinked again. "Dang they have a lot of powers in this world.." he murmered. a look from Saetan shut him up as Dawn likewise glared at him. before continuing. "A Queen is a witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land▓s heart and the Blood▓s moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes. Queens tend to the land, being the only ones who have the Craft to heal the land after it has been damaged or tainted." 


	9. Chapter 9: Offering to the Darkness

_Warlord Prince from Sunnydale_

_A Black Jewels Fanfiction_

_Fanfiction By: Star2000fire_

_Chapter Two: Offering to the Darkness_

_Part: E_

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

**Warning for this chapter:** Swearing.

**Author Notes:** Italics equals mind speach

Now Dawn has Black Jewels for her birthright jewel, Xander has Gray, both will, if they descend and do it right end up  
With Ebony Jewels.

Which Jewel's should Xander have for his birth right? Red Black or all the other color's found in a list on chapter Five near the bottom.

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

White-Dragon-of-Hope: Yep, Girl and boy Vib's. And thanks for the complement.

angelkitty77: Lol you can bet you liver on that.. lol.. and thanks for the complement.

Now on with the show..

Xander dimly wondered how many more there was coming, but still stayed to listen, shifting in his seat. "What is a Black Widow?" Saetan's voice was still quiet, but held a type of pride he wasn't used to. "A Black Widow is a witch who heals the mind, weaves the tangled webs of dreams and visions, and is trained in illusions and poisons. They can divine the future, create powerful illusions, effect other people's dreams,and are highly empathic. They are trained to read, attack and heal minds. All Black Widows possess a snake tooth and deadly venom underneath their ring fingers. Black Widows are considered to be the most dangerous and sexual of the Blood female castes. Equal in status to none, Black Widows answer only to Queens,  
Warlord Princes, and other Black Widows of a darker Jewel rank."

Xander blinked again. "Dang they have a lot of power's in this world." He murmured, a look from Saetan shut him up as Dawn likewise glared at him. before continuing.  
"A Queen is a witch who rules the Blood. She is considered to be the land's heart and the Blood's moral center; she is the focal point of their society. They are the highest ranked females and most rare of all the castes. Queens tend to the land, being the only ones who have the Craft to heal the land after it has been damaged or tainted."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Five day's later..

They'd finally talked him into doing the offering to the darkness, so now everyone stood in a huddle outside of the Alter, eyes flickering back and forth between everyone there, Dawn wondered what jewels her brother would be coming out with. It had already been five day's since her Xander-shaped friend had gone INTO the Alter room. So yeah she was nervous, very nervous and so was everyone else, considering, it apparently had never happened before that a male of the blood took this long. It started from sunrise and ended at sunset. Not this time though.

"Are you SURE he's okay?" she asked, Surreal SaDiablo, head tilted to the side as she studied the women. Surreal nodded. "Of course sweet heart, he'll be right as rain." came the drawled words, causing Dawn to giggle as she shifted worriedly to glance back at the door.

Where was Xander to reassure her he was alright. "How much longer do I have to wait?" she asked, irritation clear in her voice. She glared at Saetan and he chuckled before he caught himself.  
"Watch it" she snapped in irritation.

Just then the door's to the Sanctuary, A.K.A Alter room opend. and out steped Xander, his eyes, yes EYES, glittering with power. It took Dawn a few moments to realize anything else besides the fact that Xander had TWO eye's before she realized what Xander's jewels were.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Saetan felt the ground drop out from under him, as Gray jewel's flickered on Xander's chest. He'd NEVER heard of someone being given birthright Gray Jewels. He sat down fast, trying to get the spinning in his head to stop. 'This could be worse. He could of come out with black as well..' he thought dizzily.

He watched as the boy glanced between all there, as if he was unsure. though when he saw Dawn he darted forward and scooped her up in his arms. and Saetan felt that dual 'Warlord prince / Queen' feeling again, as if the boy was one or the other, or hell even both. it made him feel dizzy. iWe Really need to figure that out../i came a spear thread from Lucivar on a Gray spear.

Then came Xander's amused voice. "You know I know your talking mentally, but doing so when I can't listen in, is irritating." His voice showed nothing but amusement as he spoke. But all present knew he was not happy about it, which wasn't to surprising all things considered.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do now, sure he could feel all the energy saturating his very being, which was..interesting.. he supposed. Okay it was down right cool, and all he had to do was a mental little twist and he was in the abyss, and able to descend and gather power. But he'd also gotten knowledge with his little 'offering' and a voice had murmerde he'd NEED to know things, and need to know them NOW to protect Dawnie. Because since she was a virgin she was at risk of being broken on a male of the Blood's spear and that terrified him.

The thought of HIS Dawnie insane also pissed him off to no end and he had to fight down the need to rip any male who looked at her cross eyed apart, down to their natural components even.  
'Oh hey, I used a big word, wouldn't Willow be proud.' The thought of Willow and Buffy still hurt. They still tried to protect him, but he'd told them enough was enough. So he'd hunted for slayers on his own. Much to his uncertainty.

He needed to think, absently he opened a 'space' in the air and put his jewels in with the other's. eyeing the numerous amounts of Whites, Yellows, Tiger-eyes, Roses, Summer-Skys, Purple Dusks, Opals, the darker, nearing black, type of Opals, Greens, Sapphires and Reds, not to mention his birthright Grays.

He had, for some odd reason, fifteen jewels in each color. Which he couldn't figure out WHY. But something had told him he'd need his knowledge to protect the hearts of this world from the oncoming war. He didn't know HOW he knew, he just knew. But he was used to that, just like he'd some how known how to destroy the Judge and protect his girls back in Sunnydale when he needed to.

So perhaps that 'the one who sees' spiel that the insane preacher of the First had called him,  
was true. Shaking his head he moved to his and Dawn's room to sit down, wondering exactly what he was going to do now.


	10. Chapter 10: Authors Note

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Three: Author Notes Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

Now on with the show..

Now I know they don't exist, but here comes a whole new jewel line. Im giveing this author note to let people know. now You'll have a couple of chapters, probably one or two, to tell me what you think of the idea or not.

Old Jewel line:

The colours of the Jewels are, in order of increasing strength:

White

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-sky

Purple Dusk

Opal

Note: Opal is the dividing line between darker and lighter jewels because it can be either.

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-gray

Black

The following Jewels were worn only by Witch, the most powerful Queen in the history of the Blood:

Ebony

Twilight's Dawn

Note: Ebony is darker than the Black, which was formerly the darkest known Jewel and was almost unheard of being in someone's possession. The Twilight's Dawn Jewel is unique to Jaenelle. Later on in the series it is revealed that this jewel is like a combination of the jewels from Rose to Black. It represents Janelle's desire to be "not so different from everyone else" (See Dreams Made Flesh: Kaeleer's Heart), and its strength levels reflect the psychic webs that Janelle was wrapped in by Saetan, Lucivar, and Daemon while absorbing the backlash of her Ebony strength at the end of "Queen of the Darkness." Twilight's Dawn was given to Jaenelle by Lorn as an unformed Jewel, delivered to her by Ladvarian, a kindred dog, and friend of Jaenelle and the Coven.

New Jewel Line:

Ebony-White

Ebony-yellow

Ebony-Tiger eye

Ebony-Rose

Ebony-Sumer-sky

Ebony- Purple Dusk

Ebony-Opal

Note: Ebony opal is the Dividing line much like with the 'lighter' jewels between the lighter, and now very light,  
jewels and the now VERY darker jewels.

Ebony-Green

Ebony-Sapphire

Ebony-Red

Ebony-Gray

Ebony-Ebon-Gray

Ebony-Black

the new darker jewel line.


	11. Chapter 11: Descent into Darkness

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Three: Descent into Darkness

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what she does. Let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

angelkitty77: thank you, it surprised him to, now he has to adjust to seeing out of two eye's instead of one.

bandgsecurtiyaw: I shall try and thank you.

Now on with the show..

He needed to think, absently he opend a 'space' in the air and put his jewels in with the others, eyeing the numerous amounts of whites, yellows, tiger-eyes, roses, summer-skys, purple dusks, opals, the darker, nearing black, type of opals, greens, sapphires and reds. Not to mention his birthright grays.

He had, for some odd reason, fifteen jewels in each color. But he couldn't figure out WHY he had so many. But something had told him he'd need his knowledge to protect the hearts of this world from the oncoming war. He didn't know HOW he knew, he just knew, but he was used to that. Just like he'd some how known how to destroy the Judge and protect his girls back in Sunnydale when he needed to.

So perhaps that 'the one who sees' spiel that the insane preacher of the first had called him, was true. Shaking his head he moved to his and Dawn's room to sit down, wondering exactly what he was going to do now.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Dawn poked her head in and saw Xander still playing with an eye patch he no longer needed, frowning at his pensive look, she moved forward and poked him. "I thought you'd be happy. you came out nearly as strong as me and Jaenelle." She knew that wasn't what was bothering him, but it was a way to distract him. and it worked as his head came up. "I am NOT upset about that, I happen to be stronger then Willow now which, okay, is going to take some getting used to but still. We don't even know if we'll keep these pretty stones when we go back. If we go back."

Dawn almost growled, why would he want to go back, here he was looked at for what he could do, NOT how they saw him back home. "I, I don't want to go back, back there I was just the slayer's little sister, or the Key. Here, they see me for me." she murmured and saw him look up sharply at that.  
"WHAT! It's nice to be seen as ME and not, not some, thing to hurt the slayer or destroy the world."

"No it's not that Dawnie. I've, been feeling like that as well, the need to just, stay here. Here we're needed, I just didn't know if you'd agree with me or want to go home. I mean eventually Willow's going to try and take us back, but until then we're needed here and I don't want to go home any time soon"  
His voice was dry, but a smile tugged at his lips as brown eye's met hers and Dawn almost cried for the second time in happiness that her friend now had both eyes again. How or why she didn't really care.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Later that day found Xander entering Saetan's office to talk with the older man, head tilted to the side. Settling in a chair facing the older man, who had gray at his temple, and black hair. The gold eye's added to the exotic look. "You or one of the other's are teaching me the whole jewel bit?" He asked calmly. The older man nodded, and Xander tipped his head. "Do you also plan on teaching me about poisons and stuff," he asked. The surprise on the mans face made him chuckle.

"On one of our, misadventures, an insane preacher working for the first evil, the one that started it all, called me the one who sees. Which is how I lost my eye,defending one of the girls under my protection." Not that they SHOULD have gone there alone or with so few forces.

Saetan seemed to consider it. "Can you tell me the full story?" he asked calmly and so Xander told him, including his hesitations and why he had hesitated. How he'd objected to certain things and such, and how he hated vampires in his world. Not sure if there was any here at all, after all, why would they come here, and be needed unless there were vampires.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Saetan studied the boy. "How long have you been fighting in this, war?" The kid tipped his head and then "Since I was about 15.." he murmured. Saetan felt his heart drop. That was a long time to battle, he was surprised the boy wasn't suffering from exhaustion of both the mental and emotional kind. Let alone the spirit and then to be dropped into their world and made a Warlord Prince. 'I'll have to warn the other's' he thought dimly eyeing the boy. They spent the next few hour's talking of this and that.

He also had a feeling there were things even his friends didn't know. He had the same haunted look that Jaenelle had often had before she'd come to live with him and it worried him.  
Who had hurt the boy so much so that he was scared both inside and out? Because that was exactly what they had done, scared him.

They talked for a while, him telling the boy the male Blood honor rules and the boy hesitently sharing pieces of his life.  
He knew the kid was only showing the good sides of his friends, not the part that had, as Dawn so elegantly put it,  
Had had him 'running and hideing in his work.'But he left it be for now, he was no mind healer, that was Jaenelle's gift. But he could at least listen,  
he knew from experience haveing someone to listen to the nightmare's helped. It eased some inner turmoil. 


	12. Chapter 12: Descent into Darkness

**_Warlord Prince from Sunnydale_**

_A Black Jewels Fanfiction_

_Fanfiction By: Star2000fire_

**_Chapter Three: Descent into Darkness_**

**_Part: B_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Neverwill: I just had to share this message, they had such a WONDERFUL idea, Im gonna work it into the story. cause it ROCKED.

Aside from some spelling errors,  
this story has been pretty interesting and unique. I'm sure you've already chosen Xander's jewels, but I was thinking what if he had something totally unique to their world - more than one color. Maybe Xander, the Hyena, the Soldier, AND the First Slayer each could get their own jewel color and REALLY confuse this society.

_**Now on with the show..**_

He also had a feeling there were things even his friends didn't know. He had the same haunted look that Jaenelle had often had before she'd come to live with him and it worried him. Who had hurt the boy so much so that he was scared both inside and out? Because that was exactly what they had done, scared him.  
They talked for a while, him telling the boy the male Blood honor rules and the boy hesitantly sharing pieces of his life. He knew the kid was only showing the good sides of his friends, not the part that had, as Dawn so elegantly put it, had had him 'running and hiding in his work.'But he left it be for now, he was no mind healer, that was Jaenelle's gift. But he could at least listen, he knew from experience having someone to listen to the nightmares helped. It eased some inner turmoil.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

The weeks passed, Jaenelle teaching Dawn and Saeten or the other's teaching him. not that he put up much fuss, of course, then came the lesson's on how to USE the pretty little jewels he'd been given. He hesitated, not to sure he WANTED to tell them he'd chosen, at the time what he thought of, as lighter jewels, instinctively knowing that to show what his true powers where, this early in the game, was a bad thing. Sure the people they were with SEEMED nice, and were friendly, but that didn't make them so.

So Xander was keeping his cards to his chest. But otherwise he let his guard down, well a little, as much as he could since meeting Buffy Summers, the longest living vampire slayer known. Here that was Jaenelle, one day, four months into their stay, Xander decided to take Jaenelle on in a fight  
and boy if they didn't pull in a crowd.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Dawn leaned against the side of the building as she watched Xander and Janelle circle each other, everyone seemed tense, as if Janelle where a slayer. 'HA'.. she thought with amusement. Xander was going to send the girl to her ass. "Well darlin'.. . Your boy there's gonna be dead meat walking when Jaenelle gets through with him.." Karla's rich accent made Dawn feel like she was being smothered in chocolate, but the cold bite to it, that she was assured wasn't anything personal on the black widow's part, always set her hackles up.

"She aint no slayer Karla, I doubt she'll keep up with Xander who's been fighting bigger and badder things them him for as long as I've known him." Suddenly Janelle struck out Dawn watched in satisfaction as Xander twisted the strike easily to the side grabbed the girl around the waist and using her own momentum against her flung her up and over onto her back hard, knocking the wind out of her.

Dawn nodded. She knew Spike had probably taught Xander that move, a flash of pain cut through her heart and she ignored it. She knew she was to 'young' and besides, he'd practically raised he,. so why on earth would Spike be interested in her. She watched as Xander didn't, as he normally would, offer the witch a hand up but backed up giving her space, Jaenelle kicked her legs as she shoved off with her palms and ended back up on her feet in a fighting stance. Something cold slithered around Dawn's senses and her eyes narrowed. She stood up straight watching like a hawk suddenly, some of the 'summers' protectiveness flaring, as she watched Xander and the other women circle each other a bit more warily.

After all Janelle now knew that Xander wasn't all 'puppy dog' but had a good set of fangs. 'Ha, and that's in the metaphorical sense as well.' Dawn thought with amusement, sure black humor wasn't sought after but after living her whole life on Sunnydale, it wasn't uncommon. Slowly they circled, 'Witch' testing the newly jeweled Xander from time to time, much to Dawns amusement. "Maybe I was wrong about your boy sugar..." Dawn smiled, and it was a cold hard edged smile, not one often seen on a face as young as hers.

"I know you where wrong, watch.." she said, disinterested in playing 'share time' with anyone of Jaenelle's court that could easily dismiss Xander. 'She sounds like the bloody poof, as Spike would say..' she thought almost bitterly.  
Jaenelle sent a hit for Xander's head and instead of blocking it he caught her weapon, twisted and kicked her hard in the ribs forcing her to release her hold upon it. It must of been pretty hard 'cause the girl gasped in surprise and released her hold, enabling Xander to snatch the weapon away and toss it out of her reach.

"Are you going to call a time out before your consort decides to play piano with my spine..?" Xander's voice was calm, cold, and sleepy sounding which for some reason froze everyone there.  
Dawn just laughed, he was pulling a Spike. 'Weird the opponent out, scare them so that they don't know which is up, and which is down... then strike.' Unfortunately it was something Angel did as well, well when he was Angelus anyways. "This kittens got claws.." Dawn murmered, it was a passage from one of her favorite books.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander winced as he had a virtual fight for control in his head. The Slayer wanted out so she could show this girl what real strength was, the Hyena wanted out so she could show this upstart pup who was dominant, the soldier wanted out so he could assess the enemy and a new voice joined the noise, something dark, and full of crackling power, that was, if he felt it right, tied to all of them, him included. It was... odd.

'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU..' he snarled, he was going to fight his own battles damn it, back in Sunnydale when he didn't know anything, they where the ones that had made it possible for him to survive with no training. A HUGE oversight on G-man's part for sure, but still, HE was going to fight, not them.


	13. Chapter 13: Descent into Darkness

_**Warlord Prince from Sunnydale**_

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

**_Chapter Three: Descent into Darkness_**

**_Part: C_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

bandgsecurtiyaw: not my best, but Im giving it a go lol.

Bobboky: Thank you..

Now on with the show..

Xander winced as he had a virtual fight for control in his head. The slayer wanted out so she could show this girl  
what real strength was, the Hyena wanted out so she could show this upstart pup who was dominant, the soldier wanted out so he could asses the enemy. and a new voice joined the noise. something dark, and full of crackling power, that was, if he felt it right, tied to all of them. him included, it was... odd.

'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU..' he snarled, he was going to fight his own battles damn it. back in Sunnydale when he didn't know anything, they where the ones that had made it possible for him to survive with no training. A HUGE oversight on G-man's part for sure. But still, HE was going to fight, not them.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Daemon Sadi stared at Xander with surprise as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. he knew that sleepy tone,had used it before. he wonderd dimly what OTHER surprises Alexander Harris would have for them and what other dangers the boy held as well. He swatted off most of Jaenelles attacks as if they where from a fly,  
or as if he fought things stronger then them everyday. 'I wonder if their talk of these, vampires is true..' it could be,  
after all they certaintly didn't connect with their planet, yet anyways. He chuckled with everyone else at the joke the youth made, but his golden eye's where narrowed on the boy.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander and Jaenelle finally went head to head, the fight turned fierce and nasty,Xander letting the other's slip out  
occasionally, but then he couldn't really stop it. It had become second nature, when in battle to do so. The soldier kept them between the threat and her weapon, the Slayer gave him the speed and the hyena the senses, better hearing, sight, and smell.Ggod the smel,. he wasn't aware that his brown eyes had gone bright almost neon green, and his movements had picked up a mixed fluidity that came both from the hyena and Slayer.

The 'new' part of them all also added a scent of danger to things as he watched the blonde before him, when she sent a harsh upper cut at his head he twisted spun and slammed his elbow into the middle of her back sending her tumbling forward and towards her weapon. Not that he cared, he could take her now, having found a balance on the battlefield that he rarely had at any other time. Here all of them where one, and with one mind, keep the threat from killing them.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Dawn's head snapped around as she heard the Hyena laugh slither from Xander's throat and lunged forward, moveng faster then anyone would expect her to. She send Janelle flying into the crowd with a shove. "Xander.. Xander I need you to focus on my voice.." her voice was low, soothing as she put herself infront of him.

The rest might not know the danger they where in, but she did. She'd seen Xander when he lost himself to battle once, when Buffy and the other's weren't around. He'd slaughtered the demons that had hurt her. She didn't feel fear as all of that intensity focused on her, knowing through and through that Xander would NOT, NEVER EVER, harm her. He had fought her whole life to protect her.

XHXHXHXHXH

Saetan glanced up as he got a spear thread from Daemon that something was wrong with Xander, when he reached the courtyard, he felt his stomach drop as he got the same feeling of rapids going towards Jaenelle,  
akin to power building. He found Dawn infront of the green eyed, 'wait green?' he thought Xander's eye's where brown.

She was speaking soothingly to him, something about she was safe, they were safe, there were no enemy's here and it was okay for Xander to come back now.

XHXHXHXH

Dawn was thankful no one had moved forward to set Xander off. Dawn spoke to him calmly, and when he lunged forward didn't flinch as she was pulled into protective arms, she held him instead, murmuring reassuringly, as her friend regained control of himself and the funny 'dizzyness' that was hitting her slowly faded.

"It's alright, Im safe. there's no threat here.." she murmured, rubbing her friends back as she rocked from one foot to the other. Calming Xander in the way he always had her, his soft laughter as he came back to himself let her know he didn't miss the switched roles.

"Better Xan?" her voice was suddenly a little girls again, though Xander's response reassured her. "Yeah Dawnster, Better." They seperated and faced the other's, that's when Dawn noticed Saetan, raising an eyebrow at the older man's pale complexion, she wondered if her friend had just shown he was stronger then they where supposed to know. She already KNEWXxander was WAY stronger then the rest, he had a 'Black-Gray' stone in one of  
those little 'pockets' of his. He was stronger then her she knew, but that wasn't surprising, he also had three other 'people' in his head giving him power. So really, was that such a shocker.

XHXHXHXHXHXH

Saetan rubbed at his temples, wondering what the hell was going on and how a boy could be as strong as Jaenelle. 'But he came out with Gray jewels..' he'd seen them and when he tried to test the boy's strength, he only got the sense of a Gray Jeweled warlord prince, that was it.

"Is something wrong Saetan?" he glanced over to see Surreal next to him and gave the girl a smile. "No just a puzzle I need to work on.." he murmured. eye's going back to Dawn and Alexander, who where walking away from the group talking softly. The girl had a worried look on her face as the boy said something.

XHXHXHXHXH

Xander sighed. "I don't know what happened it felt like there's something else in me, but not at the same time.."  
he murmured as he walked away from everyone else and lowered his voice, to a bare whisper, knowing Dawn would hear him and no one else, even if they DID 'over hear' him would be able to, let alone make sense of what he was saying.

He saw dawn's worried look. "No no don't jump to conclusions, it's the fact that it's there that's worrying me.  
It's strong... sort of ...there but not and it's tied to me and the 'others' in my head."

He felt... tired, very very tired, rubbing at his face he sat down under a tree and sighed, trying to think. If he overreacted, which come on he did do sometimes. He'd end up with nothing but frustration and anger at himself for it, so he was going to try and take it nice and slow. At least he wanted to take it nice and slow.  
"Well on another note, I think you surprised the other's and scared the old guy.." came Dawn's voice, laced with amusement.

"Dawn, I couldn't of scared Saetan, I mean come on he had THAT girl and her friends. How could I of scared the hell out of him?"

Dawn shook her head. "Sometimes your just so clueless, you where pulling power from one of your deeper jewels.." came the response, making him frown. He hadn't realized he had been descending all that far.  
"Oh.." He watched Dawn as she studied a flower before she continued, KNOWING it was coming.

"He sensed it. I think he's the only one who sensed it, well him and that Daemon fellow." Xander chuckled.

"Your Forgetting Jaenelle. She's the strongest of that triangle." Xander frowned. 'Triangle triangle..' he frowned,  
staring at the ground as he tried to think. Something was nibbling at the back of his brain, trying to come out but not quite making it. "Triangle..There's something about that that I'm trying to remember but can't quite touch.." he murmured, standing up to begin pacing.

It was hard to focus, but he KNEW it. Pacing back and forth some more as he thought, shaking his head he sighed. He couldn't quite touch it. 'Three..reminds me of the Charmed episode back home.' he thought with amusement, then his head snapped up and the Charmed ones where forever being attacked, at least until the ending episode with the whole 'jumping backwards, and forwards and backwards again.' he thought as he shifted, rubbing at his face. 'So three strong people, two males and a female.'

Father, Lover, Brother and the Heart. 'There's four, that's why I'm confused..' he thought, eyes snapping to the winged male who was talking to Jaenelle about her attack and defense. The lover would be Daemon, who would also be the mirror of the Father. His eyes snapped back to Saetan, now that he had an idea, he stood up, brushing himself off and heading into the keep. Dawns "HEY" ignored for the moment. He knew she could take care of herself, and if something happend he'd know about it.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Dawn watched as Xander walked away, ignoring her "Hey" as if she hadn't even said it. Sighing in irritation she leaned against the tree, trying not to become irritated. She knew he always went all Giles like when he had information, though he'd never admit it.


	14. Chapter 14: Descent Into Darkness

_**Warlord Prince from Sunnydale**_

_A Black Jewels Fanfiction_

_Fanfiction By: Star2000fire_

**_Chapter Three: Descent into Darkness_**

**_Part: D_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

Now on with the show..

Dawn watched as Xander walked away, ignoring her "Hey" as if she hadn't even said it. Sighing in irritation she leaned against the tree, trying not to become irritated. She knew he always went all Giles like when he had information, though he'd never admit it.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Jaenelle glanced up from her chair infront of the Vanity as Daemon walked into their shared suit. Twilight's Dawn resting against her breastbone, It's multi colored proportions flickering with an inner fire. "What is troubling you love?" she asked gentle, voice soft, like midnight velvet wrapped around something akin to a feather bed.  
Gold eye's flicked up and warmed as they locked onto her. "That boy, he's a puzzle. I get the feeling he's stronger then the jewels he walked out with, but it's hard to get a read on him, as if he's deeper then he seems."

She smiled, she knew, but then she was Witch. Not JUST witch, but WITCH. the daughter of the darkness.  
where Saetan was the son, she was the queen. "He is..but from what I've seen of their world in tangled webs,  
he had to be." Here she frowned. She had also seen a blond, blue eyed girl who had broken his heart, the sister to the little queen with him, but not. "His world is far darker then our own, and perhaps it is good that they came here. for the approaching storm grows ever nearer."

She paused, wet her lips and continued. "They have fought creatures that Dorothea would of been quite happy to have on her side, and let us all thank the darkness that they hadn't come before now or we would have lost the battle."

Blue eye's flicked into the looking glass on the back of the vanity, watching as Daemon moved to her side, when he placed his hands on her shoulder's she reached up and grasped them. "They are here to show us how to fight,  
and survive. But also to heal... Their wounds are many, perhaps they will return to their world, or stay, as the light  
within the darkness coming in ours."

It didn't hurt that the boy was a remarkable fighter as well. She wondered where he'd learned his... interesting fighting skills. He didn't attack, he turned the attacker's attacks against them, which could come in handy.

"'Im thinking of seeing if he'll teach me his fighting skills, and show him some of the ones I picked up from the others." she murmured, voice soft and warm. "That'll be good, if what you say is true, you knowing that defensive style of attacking might come in handy..."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Buffy Verse -

Willow stared at Buffy, eyes large. "He's gone.. b..b..but he can't be gone." the blond haired slayer studied Willow,  
and Willow didn't care. Xander was her friend, from yellow crayon to black haired and veiny. He'd said he'd ALWAYS be there for her. Sure she'd seen him becoming stifled but still. He was HERS. It didn't matter that  
she was with Kennedy. Didn't matter that he didn't see her that way. He was HERS and NOTHING hurt what was hers.

"Will's, Will's I need you to keep it together. Some of the witches in the area he was in said they felt a power surge, much like when you felt the gate open with Dawn, remember, he could just be 'elsewhere'. Possibly a hell dimension. So I need you to hold it together, we'll get him and Dawn back and find out who did this, and show them that the slayer's group is so off limits," and to add insult to injury. "THIS is why I didn't want Xander in the fight in high school. He's the groups heart. He can't be put in danger like this, but no, would he listen.."

And they where off on another Buffy was THE slayer, not one of the potentials TURNED SLAYER, no she was THE slayer. The longest lived slayer in centuries. Sure they had more of them, but they all still died pretty fast. Which didn't bode well for Buffy or Faith's survival but they had more experience under their belts. But their power also made them stupid, at least that's how Xander saw it.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Giles watched as Buffy and Willow talked about getting Dawn and Xander back from whatever hell dimension they  
had fallen in and frowned, seeing the 'power' of their position's going to their heads again. He sighed. Buffy was HIS  
slayer and this was as much his fault as anyones. He had encouraged her after he'd seen Now they worked to keep track of the potenials who became slayers. They also worked to keep those who thought their new powers gave them the right to get even.

Or as Andrew often put it, going over to the Darkside. Sometimes he rued the day they allowed Andrew into the group. But he WAS easier to handle if he thought he was being helpful, no matter how much of a headache he was and he did have his good points, though few and far between those may be..

Pinching the bridge of his nose he watched as they tore through books the new Watcher's council had gathered over the years. Seemed the old watchers council hadn't accepted help, then again he wasn't surprised,  
a bigger bunch of egotistical, back stabbing, 'I am in charge stay out of my area' bunch of fools there never had been. But once he and essentially Xander had taken over the Watcher's council, they'd straightened things out. and ended up with more people willing to help them then the old Watcher's council.

Giles could swear it was Xander's doing, he some how knew the right things to say, or do that relaxed everyone they had been dealing with and he wanted to get the boy back. Considering he feared if he didn't the tentative peace treaties they had with all of these organizations, would go up in smoke.

Not to mention Willow's unstableness when the boy wasn't there. 'I wonder if he knows how much we need him, even if Buffy and Willow aren't prepared to realize he's more then just their heart,' he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and tuned back into the argument on where to search first the girls where having. Praying Xander and Dawn had not ended up in a hell dimension like the girls thought.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Black Jewels Verse - (What I'm lazy..so I cheated 'sticks out tongue')

Xander stood off to the side watching as Tersa, an insane black widow, wove a 'Web' on a wooden frame. Brown eyes watching her fingers as they deftly wove it, in the center was a jewel, one of his that he'd given her. Somehow linking her to it, not that they had told anyone she was now jeweled again. Apparently that wasn't supposed to be ABLE to happen, but he liked the crazy witch and knew she'd need to be able to defend herself.


	15. Chapter 15: Descent into Darkness

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Three: Descent into Darkness

Part: E

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics equals mind speach

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

hanna: aren't we all.. lol considering I haven't decided if this is going to have Yaoi or not. or hell who Xan's gonna be hooked with, let alone Dawn. Im thinking some how Im gonna have poor Giles end up there. he's to old to learn new tricks,  
but as the saying goes, you can ALWAYS teach an old dog a new trick. lol

Bobboky: thanks.

Now on with the show..

Black Jewels Verse - (What Im lazy..so I cheated 'sticks out tounge')

Xander stood off to the side watching as Tersa, an insane black widow, wove a 'Web' on a wooden frame. Brown eyes watching her fingers as they deftly wove it, in the center was a jewel, one of his that he'd given her. Somehow linking her to it, not that they had told anyone she was now jeweled again. Apparently that wasn't supposed to be ABLE to happen, but he liked the crazy witch and knew she'd need to be able to defend herself.

as he watched Xander considerd how much his life had changed since comeing to this new world. here he was treated for what he could do, not what he couldn't.  
Sitting down next to Tersa, he gentle reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. she gave him a distracted smile.  
then focused back onto what she was working on.

Xander moved to one of the windows and looked out at it. he knew something was coming. something big. something that would forever change and add complications was coming. but he didn't know what. he just KNEW.  
sighing in irritation he turned and begain to pace. irritation laceing the movments. not that he knew why. he still hadn't adjusted to the 'power' he held. and he hadn't told them of the odd jewel he got. somehow knowing what it was called.  
Twilight's Dusk. he'd heard of Jaenelle's jewel. the Twilight's Dawn.

and he had a feeling he'd flip things on their ear, but he wasn't sure. he hadn't had the years of training the others had had. even Jaenelle, even for bing 'Witch', had had training. he learned by leaps and bounds. but that was it.  
Sighing he turned and left the room that Tersa was in and begain paceing the halls. giving off the air of a witch very strongly without even being aware of it. his aura flareing out in warning to those who knew how to read such things.  
that being any 'Blood male, Warlord, prince or warlord prince' worth their salt.

Stalking out into a garden he settled down on one of those benches in a getto that shaded it from the sun in the summer,  
and snow and wind in the winter. head bowed as he tried to think through the feelings.  
and figure them out. which he wasn't to good at. as any of 'his' girls would tell anyone who met him with them around.

Buffy Verse -

Willow knelt down in the circle she had created, he rhair pulled back in a braid out of her way as she made sure she had everything right. in two smaller circles in an outer ring around the pentacle she had set up there where items of Xander's and Dawn's.  
around those where five circles, makeing a circet around the star, of salt, a bowel of water, a pile of dirt, and some incense.  
around those was another circle. between which where words of finding, unveling, unbinding, and summoning to bring the items of her desire to her.

"Will's, are you SURE this is safe. I mean it's more complicated then I thought it would be"  
Buffy's voice came from where she stood at the ready to fight whatever fallowed Xander and dawn back through. and Giles,  
a disaproveing, and angery 'presence' next to her. Giles had objected, but knowing that she would of just done the spell anyways, had agreed, but ONLY if they reasearched it in depth.

"Yes buffy, all it will do is bring Dawn and Xander here. that's it. it's a spell to find them, grasp on to them and bring them home. it's actually very simple." Willow said in irritation at yet another voice questioning what she was doing.

Black Jewel's Verse-

Xander paused and looked up feeling.. something 'bulding'. and went to find dawn to make sure she was safe. he found her sparing with one of the other's as well as Saten, Daemon, Jaenelle and Luciver. "We have a problem"  
he spoke softly, but his voice carried, and with it caused all the other's to look at him as he shifted from foot to foot.

"What's wrong xan?" Dawns voice was worried. Xander only EVER looked worried when it was really, really bad now a days.  
which ment she was NOT going to like what was coming.

Xander eye'd dawn and the others before instinctively acting as he felt the pressure build up in the abyss, he dove into his power, all he coul dthink of was millions of jeweled people where about to be shatterd, perhaps killed, or driven insane.  
pulling his power about him fast he threw out trendles along the other jewels he could see and sense, working against the clock. all the other's could feel was the sudden heaving of the 'lay lines' and such.

Buffy Verse -

Willow's voice rose in a chant that was egyption in words, riseing and falling like the waves of an ocean, magic building and building around her. she was unaware of giles sudden relization that it wasn't the spell she'd showed him,  
or that buffy was shakeing like a leaf, even though she was 'a' slayer.

Willow's eye's snapped open as she felt 'felt' xander and dawn, and unheeding of the consaqences, she grasped onto them with her magic and jerked hard. pulling with all of her might.  
for one blinding pure moment of torment and pain every human being on earth and every jeweled and blooded and none blood screamed in pain. even xander as he took the brunt of the pain and continued working.

_**-The new Universe-**_

- Three weeks later -

Willow woke with a pounding headach and as weak as a kitten, her stomach rebelling. the first thing that came into focus was the sounds. she could hear the beeping of a moniter, having been in the hospital quite a bit in her younger days, and she dimly tried to remember why she was there. then came voices. a strangers snarling cold voice causeing her to shiver, and .. she almost shot up but her body was to weak to do so, xanders.


	16. Chapter 16: Changling World

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Four: Changling World

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics or word equals mind speach

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

Response:

hanna: aren't we all.. lol considering I haven't decided if this is going to have Yaoi or not. or hell who Xan's gonna be hooked with, let alone Dawn. Im thinking some how Im gonna have poor Giles end up there. he's to old to learn new tricks,  
but as the saying goes, you can ALWAYS teach an old dog a new trick. lol

Bobboky: thanks.

Now on with the show..

-The new Universe-

- Three weeks later -

Willow woke with a pounding headach and as weak as a kitten, her stomach rebelling. the first thing that came into focus was the sounds. she could hear the beeping of a moniter, having been in the hospital quite a bit in her younger days, and she dimly tried to remember why she was there. then came voices. a strangers snarling cold voice causeing her to shiver, and .. she almost shot up but her body was to weak to do so, xanders.

Xander placed a calming hand on Lucivar Yaslana's shoulder's. easily avoiding the Eyrien, a winged, long lived race,  
of The world he and Dawn had found themselves in. he was still weak, shakeing and occasionally had to sit down heavily.  
he'd had both Saeten AND Daemon tell him he'd over exerted himself protecting so many jeweled and should be resting.  
but he stubbornly ignored them.

Xander glanced over when he saw Willow move slightly and felt some inner tension ease. he was royaly pissed at her but,  
she'd thought he was in a hell dimension. "Will's.." he murmerd and moved to her side absently running a hand over her forehead as he had often done. then glowerd at her. "Do you have ANY idea what you have done?" he snapped. only for Buffy to come to the red heads defense. "She THOUGHT you where in hell ALEXANDER HARRIS..the least you can do is show her some greatfullness.." Xander tensed, eye's narrowing and the chocolate brown darkening to an almost black.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Lucivar tensed as he felt. something, slide along the psychic threads. but this wasn't like the new.. THINGS he felt since they had appeared in this new, darker world.  
this was like a royaly pissed off witch. one that wasn't afraid of showing their temper through the threads but kept a calm face.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Daemon tensed and his head snapped towards the witches room as he felt something like Jaenelles but.  
more intoxicateing in a way. he shook his head hard his hand reaching out to Jaenelles as if she could anchor him.  
he also saw his father tense, his nostrals flareing. "He smells.. hell FEELS like a witch and yet he's clearly male"  
Daemon murmerd, a bit of confusion laceing his icey tones. still enraged at the witch that had made their lives even more dificult.  
they had only just cleared the taint from their world, nearly loseing Jaenelle in the process.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Giles watched as Xander's posture changed. he'd become more.. dominant. more commanding, as well as dawn.  
he leaned back against the wall. the winged male still gave him.. well an uncomfortable feeling but at the same time,  
he understood it. to a degree. from what he'd seen in their now combined world it was normal to feel protective for what they termed a witch.. or well 'Queen'. for the diffrent levels of witches. he'd found out he was a black jeweled 'warlord prince'. which confused the hell out of him. and that at some point he must of made the offering to be a black jeweled 'Warlord prince'. his birthright jewel was apparently the blood red jewel he now wore simply because it made him.  
comfortable. very very comfortable.

Giles wonderd how or what had changed dawn. he knew what had changed xander. hell he'd been there as the boy became a very dangerus man. and the girls just refused to notice. he felt a pang of pain as he relized Anya would of loved this new xander. as much as she had the old. rubbing at the bridge of his nose he tuned back in.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

"W..w..what hit me.." Willow mumbled to xanders irritation. "Your SPELL hit you. you crudle dragged both me and dawn back into this world. and with us you yanked every jeweled person, animal and being from the jeweled world. or at least those nearest us for a mile in all directions...

Three weeks ago...

Xander almost blacked outa s the pain intensified like a pressure building. he could tell it was willow, but he couldn't reach through as he'd learned to on a psychic thread to tell her to stop. that it HURT. and then the world shudderd, screamed in his mind and then all was silent, leaving behind a dull ache as he came into being.. on a sidewalk. buildings shudderd,  
as people raced from them, collapseing as other buildings from the Universe he had just been in materilized on top of them or more correctly right in the same position. stone and metal and wood flew everywhere as they just tore each other apart.  
roads rippped themselves apart, huge chunks of black top cracking and shuddering. the ground heaved beneath his feet and he had to fight to keep his balance.

for the next few weeks choas ruled. normal people, with no contact with the supernaturel suddenly found themselves with powers they had no clue to use. but VAMPIRES also had jewels. which only made slaying the beasties harder to do.  
people who existed in both worlds stoped.. well being. just up and dissapeared.  
so not only was there the distruction all around, but, he came to find out, there where 'doorways' between the worlds.

he rubbed at his face as Saten sat across from him on a chair, stuck in bed because of his 'foolish' excercise in 'humantarium' behavior. "Yes I know I could of killed myself, but I didn't. I half way knew what I was doing"  
he said tiredly, rubbing at his face. "Honest I do."

"That's not the point, you could of killed yourself." saten's voice held a cold edge, but it had nothing on Daemon's.  
but Xander found himself shivering anyways. "Your not my father.." he snapped. thank god for that. that was one series of memorys he did NOT wish to relive. "No I'm not, and from the psychic flashes I get when you mention him, on the rare occasions. I wouldn't wish to be ethir." Saeten's voice was dry when he said this causeing Xander to give a uneasy little laugh. how was it that people he'd knowen for a couple of months their time.. knew him better then the friends and 'guardian' who had knowen him for most of his life. even willow didn't know about his father.

Present:

Willow had tears in her eyes as Xander glared at her. but he didn't back down as he normaly would. "God will's do you know what you've done. you've given VAMPIRES blood jewels. they now have powers you and buffy couldn't even face let alone understand yet. even with the instinctive knowledge you've probably aquired from your witchingness, and buff from her 'I am the slayer hear me roarness'.." his voice was tired. he and dawn where the only ones who knew ANYTHING about the dark jewels. 


	17. Chapter 17: Changling World

_**Warlord Prince from Sunnydale**_

_**A Black Jewels Fanfiction**_

_**Fanfiction By: Star2000fire**_

_**Chapter Four: Changling World**_

_**Part: B**_

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics or word equals mind speach

see if you can find which book or movie I slip in here. I'll give the winner a cookie.

**jueru2003:** Sorry I haven't mailed the storys to you for checking, I've been to scared my computer will kick me off to do so.

**ReflectionsOfReality:** for the ideas and ploot movers, for basically saving this story.

**Response:**

_**Now on with the show...**_

_"That's not the point, you could of killed yourself." saten's voice held a cold edge, but it had nothing on Daemon's.  
but Xander found himself shivering anyways. "Your not my father.." he snapped. thank god for that. that was one series of memorys he did NOT wish to relive. "No I'm not, and from the psychic flashes I get when you mention him, on the rare occasions. I wouldn't wish to be ethir." Saeten's voice was dry when he said this causeing Xander to give a uneasy little laugh. how was it that people he'd knowen for a couple of months their time.. knew him better then the friends and 'guardian' who had knowen him for most of his life. even willow didn't know about his father._

_Present:_

_Willow had tears in her eyes as Xander glared at her. but he didn't back down as he normaly would. "God will's do you know what you've done. you've given VAMPIRES blood jewels. they now have powers you and buffy couldn't even face let alone understand yet. even with the instinctive knowledge you've probably aquired from your witchingness, and buff from her 'I am the slayer hear me roarness'.." his voice was tired. he and dawn where the only ones who knew ANYTHING about the dark jewels._

two days later:

Xander blinked as the vampires that had been attcking Buffy because she'd attacked them first suddenly stopped upon seeing him and dawn with her. both having refused to stay behind. they went from fighting buffy, if you could call avoiding her,  
and trying NOT to hurt her, to moving towards him and dawn. Xander saw buffy's confusion as the vamps didn't ATTACK them but.. and this made xander suddenly uneasy. they knelt down in front of them.

"Well.. that's a new one on me.." Dawn said dryly. her blue eye's sparkling with surprise and amusement at buffy's dumbfounded look. Xander didn't find it amuseing considering.. he was in the same emotional state.  
"Well, this is..new to everyone I think Dawnster. " Xander swallowed.

"What the hell's going on they wouldn't let me stake them and didn't try and kill me.." Buffy mutterd irritable as she headed for the vampire's. who tensed as Xander watched and instead of fleeing they formed a protective circle around himself and dawn.

"So.. exactly why are they protecting us? from of all people my sister." Dawn asked no one in particular and, to their surprise the vampires responded. a long leged, very busty blond and blue eyed vamp responded. "Because, you are the heart,  
and the Key, no harm will come to you while we are around." Xander blinked a couple times. "And.. this came about why"  
that's when he noticed they had their fangs out but.. their faces where normal. though the older vampires had fire for eye's. each the color of their eye color. and he frowned. knowing he'd read about that somewhere but unable to pin point why.

"Okay.. and your not hurting the slayer why?" Dawn said calmly. they where no longer in their fighting stances as Xander and dawn eye'd the vampires who where eyeing buffy.  
"Because she is a witch, though not born, she still is a witch. and we do not harm a witch or a queen. it is against the laws." Xanders mind, which had been, admitedly going on slow, caught up and he chuckled.  
"Buff, put the stake away they won't harm you or anyone else for that matter. the laws of the blood won't allow them"  
he got a blank look from the slayer.

"It's the laws of the Universe you allowed willow to drag us from and in advertently drag every jeweled bing from.  
they can't attack a queen it's almost wired into their instincts. their not allowed. and if you haven't noticed there's been no new deaths. I looked through the paper. not a single person has died in three weeks."

Dawn leaned against him and xander absently put a protective arm around her shoulders as he waited for buffys, admitedly SLOW mental gears to figure out what he'd just said. he continued. "And I've asked around at the hospitals. they've had an increase in blood bag purcheses. meaning the vamps your trying to kill, haven't killed humans"  
this, this might be a GOOD side affect to willows bumble. he owed her a slight apologie. he hadn't knowen this was going to happen.

but vampires who didn't kill humans. that that was a good thing. "okay we're drawing attention guy's, scatter." Dawn finally said and to their shocks the vamps did, once assured buffy wouldn't harm them they dissapeared as if they never where.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Willow stared at them. "you mean to tell me vampires are no longer demonized?" she watched as buffy shrugged. "Don't know about that but I didn't sense a single evil from them or well I did but it was more.. suppressed as if locked down.  
they actually thought I would hurt my own sister and best friend." Willow grimced at the brittle tone to buffy's voice.  
and didn't point out she HAD hurt xander. and hurt him bad in the pass. she wasn't surprised the..vampires had been protective of them. "Wonder what this means for all the slayers out there, we'll have to tell them to only kill those who attack humans..."

"I already contacted the others.." Giles said walking into the library of their new command post. "They haven't been ABLE to kill the vampires because the vamps refuse to fight back or attack them, hell in fact there's been absolutely NO,  
new vampires made. no deaths by unexplained means anywhere."

Willow blinked then. "So I did.. good?" Just then the door open and xander and dawn came through. makeing willow blink. they looked..dazed and uncertian. "Hey guy's.." she said hesitently.

XHXHXHXHXHXH

"Do you guys know of the coming darkness?" he spoke calmly. after all, if you brought to much good into the world it offset things. and spiced life up. after all you NEEDED that 'danger'. sure there where demons and vampires who WOULD be dark,  
after all, from what he'd learned of Jaenelle's world. it was a given. but he couldn't figure out from which direction it would come.

but with their demons suppressed, vampires now could come up with plans. which added even more danger to it. "And I need all the reports for the few weeks we where gone before Willow foolishly jerked us back." he saw Buffy tense, and glared into her eye's. adding a bit of heat to his own gaze. he didn't fear her. or her strength. he felt dawn shift to his side and just then Daemon, Luciver and Saeten came into the room. the three dark jeweled males radiated irritation. and he turned to face them and saw the worrie beneath the hard mask's. he frowned and moved to their sides, Dawn still with him, like an ever silent shadow. which was starting to worrie him. but at the same time reassure him. "What's wrong.. and don't tell me nothing.." he spoke softly.

XHXHXHXHXHXH

Saeten spoke softly in return. "It's the ..energy of this place. this world is darker then our own. and it's starting to get to us." he saw Xander nibble at his bottom lip in thought. an almost vulnerable reaction and he had to fight down the need to protect the boy.

"It's like posion.. it keeps trying to get into our heads and it's sticky .." Jaenelle spoke from behind them causeing Saeten to jerk around, not having heard her move up beside them. he saw Daemon just glance at his queen with humor and warmth and Luciver tense and shook his head. this was bad when everything in this world kept being so.. distracting.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

"I'll make a spell that can.." started Willow but Xander cut her off. "No willow.. I think your magic has done enough trouble. you can't count on it to always get us out of messes.. I'll do a weaving and see if I can't find a way to protect those NOT from this world from the darkness and eneable those who are to share their imunity." he walked past the four infront of him and headed for his work room.. one of the unused rooms in the building. he'd even 'hidden' the door. only those he allowed in would find it.

Entering he ignored dawn as she settled in like a sentry, frowning absently. she didn't feel like the other queens.  
which was worrieing. no she felt stronger more.. male. like a Warlord prince or hell something stronger. he couldn't pinpoint what it was. and just shrugged it off for later. settleing down he took the spider's silk and begain weaving.


	18. Chapter 18: Changling World

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Four: Changling World

Part: C

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics or word equals mind speach and this has just become a multi crossover fan fiction. enjoy and again everyone give a big round of aplause to my new muse, ReflectionsOfReality.

see if you can find which book or movie I slip in here. I'll give the winner a cookie.

jueru2003: Proof read this chapter. they are awesome at what they do let's hear it for jueru2003

ReflectionsOfReality: for the ideas and ploot movers, for basically saving this story.

Response:

Now on with the show...

"I'll make a spell that can.." started Willow but Xander cut her off. "No willow.. I think your magic has done enough trouble. you can't count on it to always get us out of messes.. I'll do a weaving and see if I can't find a way to protect those NOT from this world from the darkness and eneable those who are to share their imunity." he walked past the four infront of him and headed for his work room.. one of the unused rooms in the building. he'd even 'hidden' the door. only those he allowed in would find it.

Entering he ignored dawn as she settled in like a sentry, frowning absently. she didn't feel like the other queens.  
which was worrieing. no she felt stronger more.. male. like a Warlord prince or hell something stronger. he couldn't pinpoint what it was. and just shrugged it off for later. settleing down he took the spider's silk and begain weaving.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander wasn't sure how long he was gone into the visions. but when he came back he was troubled. 'Doorways, through doorways,  
and from our own world.. we are gonna be so damn busy.." he saw Dawn still wide awake, her darkest jewels upon her breast.  
even SHE had hidden how dark she was. for she was wearing the black jewels, the highst 'thoguht to be ' jewels in the normal riseing of power. "I don't like that worried look xander."

Xander licked suddenly dry lips. "The door ways that we've been marking. we need to find a way to close them.. and the old watchers council is NOT dead. just slumbering until the ruccus dies down and they can look for the 'true' slayer again"  
He stood up and almost toppled over as legs that had gone to sleep with five hours of sitting screamed in pain. he grimced.  
Forced himself to ignore the minor pain, and climbed to his feet again, waved away dawn's help and headed for the door.  
sending out a near incoherent thread call to everyone. Guys We so have trouble I need everyone in the command room  
he sent directions to those who wouldn't know where it was as he walked. forcing his pins and needles legs to move faster then they already where.

they where about to be drowning in problems. not only where the doors going to the 'Black jewel's ' world, but to others as well. some of them more harsher then their own.  
he reached the command room and moved to the head of the table where there was a black bored sitting and made a circle,  
typeing their dimension into the center and adding several others. and putting links all to their world.

"Butterfly affect.. that's what it is.. one change, one GOOD change, of course evils not gonna take that laying down.  
add in elders from this one.." he mutterd. apparently those guys where the 'powers that be' or also knowen by a dozen diffrent names all over the place. he rubbed at his face ignoreing the others as they steped in and finished his diagram.  
then turned to face them. "Alright folks we have a major problem. we let in to much good in this world. we all know that evil is SO not going to take that. but we also have cracks into other dimensions. not just the one willow dragged us from. and from the vision I saw.. well things are going to get worse. Giles get on the phone and warn everyone that for one,  
the old watchers council is not dead and gone. their hideing and they are NOT going to be pleased that slayers no longer SLAY vampires. willow I want you to sheild this place work with Jeanelle and do as she says and DO NOT give me any problems right now. we're looking at a time bomb people." he was sending the information he had gatherd by thread to the ones who knew how to handle it without drowning in the information.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

cHARMED VERSE -

"Well what is it.." Piper stared at the glittering .. thing standing in the middle of their living room. on ethir side, she could see out into the street of some place. where it was day in her, their world, it was night in the other.  
"a dimensional tear." came leo's voice from where he held Waytt and chris.

"And it's in our living room WHY?" she rememberd the last time there was something shimmering like this, She, Prue and Phoebe had been sent back into the pass. admitedly to stop cole from whipeing out their family line but still.  
"Because someone in another dimension messed up. and your going to have to go through and help, there's a battle getting set for their that'll spill over into our world if you don't. and beleave me some of the things that'll show up there, and then here, WILL NOT be pretty."

Sometimes she could curse the day Leo became a whitelighter again, really curse it. simply because he was back with a dozen charges, but at least they kept it to one or two that way he could be there for the kids. she could also curse her,  
Phoebe and Paige for coming back out of hideing. the 'Final' battle apparently WASN'T a final battle. even with their future selves assurance that they'd make it to that day and age. "so your telling me we have to go through this thing to stop some big battle.. I thought the one with Billie and Christy WAS the big battle.." then shook her head. "Never mind,  
I'll call dad see if he can take the kids for however long this is going to last. and we'll go." her eyes where burning with anger. she had knowen things where getting to quite in her own little corner of the world.

and everytime that happend, Shit like this decided to pop up and ruin the peace and quite.  
"PAIGE, PHOEBE.." she shouted up the stairs before picking up the phone on it's stand in the living room and dialing their fathers.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Buffy Verse -

Giles stared at Xander, mouth open. the Watcher's council was still alive? still there, and they hadn't come to HELP?  
'Bloody BASTERDS'.. Ripper snarled in the back of his mind.  
he had a feeling they were going to be a BIG problem in the next few months. that and everything else the other was telling him about.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Charmed Verse -

Piper had decided to take the Book of Shadow's as she also packed a dozen diffrent herbs in traveling containers,  
after all they didn't know if this new 'dimension' had demons. better safe then sorry.  
"We all set.." she mutterd.

"Well if you pack any more into that back pack, we're going to be drowning in herbs.." Paige put her two cents in from where she was tightening the lid ona jar of Amythest cut into small flakes for REALLY strong spells.  
"Ha ha, but from what leo says this place is almost or worse then our world. so better safe then sorry"  
Piper mutterd as she pulled the back pack on. they'd also packed clothes. just in case.

"Well here goes, to the worlds rescue again. now he's sure we're not going to drop into a vat of lava or something right"  
Paiges voice was slightly worried.  
"No paige, you can see as good as I can, we are not going to drop into lava, thats a road right there for heaven's sake." 


	19. Chapter 19: Changling World

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Four: Changeling World

Part: D

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics or word equals mind speech and this has just become a multi crossover fan fiction. enjoy and again everyone give a big round of applause to my new muse, ReflectionsOfReality.

jueru2003: didn't get a chance to proof read any of the chapters I've been posting, all spelling errors are clearly my own monstrosity showing through. XD

ReflectionsOfReality: for the ideas and plot movers, for basically saving this story.

Response:

Now on with the show...

"Well if you pack any more into that back pack, we're going to be drowning in herbs.." Paige put her two cents in from where she was tightening the lid on a jar of Amethyst cut into small flakes for REALLY strong spells.  
"Ha ha, but from what Leo says this place is almost or worse then our world. so better safe then sorry"  
Piper muttered as she pulled the back pack on. they'd also packed clothes. just in case.

"Well here goes, to the worlds rescue again. now he's sure we're not going to drop into a vat of lava or something right"  
Paige's voice was slightly worried.  
"No Paige, you can see as good as I can, we are not going to drop into lava, thats a road right there for heaven's sake."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Buffy Verse-

Buffy blinked. "So let me get this right, we now have MORE monsters coming into our world. are we allowed to SLAY these monsters?" her voice was sharp. Not that it wasn't surprising, her slayer instincts must have been going of going off the charts.  
⌠Yes Buffy, well let me rephrase that. Only if their attacking humans. If not, then don't kill..■ suddenly the ground shuddered and they all grabbed onto the table for balance. ⌠An earth quake?■ Dawn asked uncertainly. Xander snorted. ⌠That wasn't an earth quake. That was a sandworm. Though I had expected them to be brought into Africa, considering it is much like their home planet..■ he spoke shakily. But then they lived on an open hell mouth, and with all the magic around he wouldn't be surprised if the world around them shifted and changed to match that of the.. things coming into their world. ⌠We have to evacuate the area if that's what it is.■ he spoke shakily. A headache already pounding behind one temple.

To much to soon, he'd be lucky if he could keep their world from being torn apart, let alone all the others now connected to it.  
⌠I need to get hold of a Fremen, they know how to handle sandworms. He sighed and rubbed at his face.

⌠What are sandworms?■ came Jaenelle's cool and calm voice. Xander didn't jump, but everyone else in the room almost did. Well but for Dawn, Saeten, Daemon, Luciver and a few others. But that's because they where used to her behavior. ⌠Worms bigger then most buildings. And with a tough outer hide.. there's something about the water of life with them but I was jerked away from that world to fast to learn anything and on to the next that's also connected to us.■ he muttered. Now wishing he'd fought the pull. He had no clue how one KILLED a sandworm, or if the things COULD be killed. ⌠But they live on a planet that's all sand. Or was, from what I caught on the fly. They are also worshiped as gods, and knowing that they probably are.. maybe..■ he was guessing now of course.

After all he'd only had a 'over' look of the places that where now connected. Not all of them where bad, some actually quite nice. But that did NOT mean they weren't in trouble. As he'd seen in the universe with the 'charmed' ones, to much good could throw off the balance and force evil to respond. And they really didn't need anymore trouble with an already over flowing plate. Hell make that two plates.

Add in he knew the 'Elders' were not going to put up with this, well things where going to get exciting. ⌠Ohh and buff, don't believe whistler when he tells you that the blood jewels are bad. Because their not. They are both good and bad. Just like witches. And no Will's, that's not a shot at you. It's just the 'Powers That Be' are not going to like the fact they have no control over jeweled individuals. Not one bit, and are going to make it so we get wiped out.■

To bad he had that one wrong, the 'Powers that Be' weren't going to go to buffy, after all, she now had a jewel. She would be 'influenced' by it. No they where going to go to the had full of slayers who where NOT jeweled. And hey, they'd been burned by Buffy quite a few times in her refusal to do as told.  
She might have been the longest living Slayer in their history, but she'd stayed alive by 'cheating'. Technically. By having her friends help. The slayer was supposed to be a solitary hunter, not have help. She was to be the ONLY line of defense between the darkness and all that was good. Or at least what they deemed good anyways.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Charmed Verse -

Paige stared at the 'doorway' took a big breath and took pipers out held hand and all three charmed ones stepped through the opening, Leo right behind them. They came out, on a street. And just in time to see a huge ass worm come up out of sudden sand and dive back in. ⌠What.. the HELL is that..■ Piper voiced for both her and Phoebe. ⌠No clue but I don't think we want to stick around and find out.■ came Phoebe's surprised voice.

All three woman turned and ran down the street away from the thing, turning a corner they saw what looked like a university and raced towards it's steps.  
⌠We even sure that place will protect us..■ Paige asked as they ran, her voice slightly breathy. ⌠No clue but with the magic sparking off its shields it should.■ came pipers winded voice. After all she had the weighted down back pack.  
As they reached the steps, a youth opened the door, he had dark brown hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes. ⌠Hello Piper, Phoebe and Paige, welcome to the Watchers council. Or well the better version. I'm Xander and I know why your here, hear me out before you try and vanquish me.■

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander saw their surprise but they at least came in, after all they hadn't told him their names, and he shouldn't of known them right? Right. But at least they where trusting him enough to protect them from the sand worm.  
Thank god for dawn and her quick ideas. The shield spell set to keep anything dangerous out would protect everyone there. 


	20. Chapter 20: Changling World

Warlord Prince from Sunnydale

A Black Jewels Fanfiction

Fanfiction By: Star2000fire

Chapter Four: Changeling World

Part: E

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, Wish it was, but it's not.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warning for this chapter: Swearing.

Author Notes: Italics or word equals mind speech and this has just become a multi crossover fan fiction. enjoy and again everyone give a big round of applause to my new muse, ReflectionsOfReality.

jueru2003: didn't get a chance to proof read any of the chapters I've been posting, all spelling errors are clearly my own monstrosity showing through. XD

ReflectionsOfReality: yeah, sorryI've been churning out chapters pretty fast, don't mean to be im just trying to get what I can out simply because im afraid of the computer going 'caput' and leaving me with cliff hangers..

Response:

Now on with the show...

All three woman turned and ran down the street away from the thing, turning a corner they saw what looked like a university and raced towards it's steps.  
⌠We even sure that place will protect us..■ Paige asked as they ran, her voice slightly breathy. ⌠No clue but with the magic sparking off its shields it should.■ came pipers winded voice. After all she had the weighted down back pack.  
As they reached the steps, a youth opened the door, he had dark brown hair, and warm chocolate brown eyes. ⌠Hello Piper, Phoebe and Paige, welcome to the Watchers council. Or well the better version. I'm Xander and I know why your here, hear me out before you try and vanquish me.■ XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH Xander saw their surprise but they at least came in, after all they hadn't told him their names, and he shouldn't of known them right? Right. But at least they where trusting him enough to protect them from the sand worm.  
Thank god for dawn and her quick ideas. The shield spell set to keep anything dangerous out would protect everyone there.

Xander lead the charmed ones to the command room, and invited them to sit or stand as they felt. After all if a stranger had just known YOUR names, you'd be uncertain and not likely to trust to. Just as they entered the command room another tear through the fabric of reality appeared. Looking into of all places a living room. Or at least that's what it LOOKED like.  
And as he looked in he blinked as he saw two adult males. But the woman at his back must of known them because one of them took a step forward. Piper if he remembered. As they watched the two men stepped through the tear and.. ⌠Mom?■ from one and ⌠Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe.. what's going on.. how did this happen?■

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Paige was the first one to recover. ⌠C..c..chris.. W..w..waytt?■ who could blame her for sounding a bit winded. What was it with them and running into their future children?  
Or well PIPERS future children. She decided it must be because they took after their mother and aunts. And trouble just had a habit of finding them.

⌠Okay.. THAT'S new..■ came the boy, Xander's voice as the tear closed up. ⌠And also troubling. How are we supposed to get you all home if they close up like that..■ Paige ignored him as she watched her sister rush forward to hug her children. Giving them each a kiss on the cheek and then. ⌠and don't you know better then to step through portals you have no CLUE where their going?■ now THERE was the Piper Paige knew.

XHXHXHXHXH

Xander watched the family reunion and watched as Leo played guard over his charges and sons. Even if from what he'd seen the two boys could pack a hell of a wallop all by themselves. Shaking his head he saw dawn staring at Chris and shook his head. ⌠Don't even think about it, for one thing he's only a baby in their normal time, for another, he's taken.■ he muttered ruffling her hair. And coughed gentle to catch the family's attention. ⌠Sorry to interrupt the family reunion. But we have a bit of trouble. Namely Will's here didn't just upset our own world, but several others. Hell dozens of others. They've all cracked and not all of them are worlds like your own..■ no some where worlds that where along the lines of 'what if humanity had evolved like 'this'.. type of places.

⌠and before you ask yes, there are demons here, no your Book of Shadows won't be much help.. or at least I don't think so, you'll have to talk to Giles about that.■ he didn't add wills. Simply because if he kept her from over using her powers. Perhaps she'd stay out of trouble. Right right. Or at least that was the theory behind the practice.  
⌠these fine folks are from a different..■ he shut up as the 'Halliwell sisters' turned towards him. Then glanced at willow and Giles. Both of whom returned calm looks. ⌠Okay.. anyone wanna fill us in on whats going on..■ Pipers tone brooked no nonsense as she speared them all with a hard look.

Willow squirmed in her chair a bit uncomfortably. And Xander felt a pang of understanding. It was hard to admit to being wrong after all. Very hard especially when Pipers tone made it sound like she probably knew what had happened and was NOT pleased. Even though Xander had a sneaking suspicion that she had no clue.  
⌠I..I did a s..s..spell to get X..X..Xander and Dawn out o..o..of a ..a..a..a d..d..different world..■ she stuttered out shakily.  
Xander shifted and moved to his red headed friends side. After having a few days to calm down he admitted she had done it out of love. Even if she'd done it unthinkingly. And he was not about to let Piper intimidate her. Of course buffy was more vocal in her defense of the red head. ⌠Back off, we thought they'd gone to a hell dimension so you can just zip...■ Piper threw her hands up at the slayer as if throwing something at her and. They all stared at a frozen Buffy. Dawn summed it up in a few words. ⌠That is SO cool..■ 


End file.
